


Cold Water

by EmmaMelonWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Texting, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaMelonWriter/pseuds/EmmaMelonWriter
Summary: MasterChef: Guys come over. I’ll start baking! I have a cake I’ve been meaning to try out.LanceyBoi: CAKE?? FUCK YES!Pidgeon: I WILL EAT ALL OF IT. FUCK OFF LANCE.FauxPa: ...FauxPa: I have a master’s degree in being ignored. No one seems to care.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is something that I had a small idea out of and it's now a story!  
> I'll be updating every week!  
> I would also like to thank my friend Rose who will be in charge of the Spanish.  
> She is the best!  
> I hope you like this story that is a mess!

**LanceyBoi changed the group name to _“We are all fucked”_**

****

**MasterChef:** What?

 **Pidgeon:** Mood.

 **MasterChef:** I’m missing something.

 **LanceyBoi:** Pidge and I just got done talking. I had an attack again and I realized something.

 **Pidgeon:** We are all fucked.

 **LanceyBoi:** Yes!

 **MasterChef:** I mean…

 **LanceyBoi:** YOU CAN’T ARGUE WITH MY LOGIC!

 **FauxPa:** Not arguing.

 **Pidgeon:** Same. It’s pretty solid logic. We all have some sort of problem.

 **MasterChef:** …Do you need chocolate guys?

 **LanceyBoi:** Yes.

 **Pidgeon:** Give me the fucking chocolate.

 **FauxPa:** As much as I would love chocolate I came here for a reason.

 **MasterChef:** Guys come over. I’ll start baking! I have a cake I’ve been meaning to try out.

 **LanceyBoi:** CAKE?? FUCK YES!

 **Pidgeon:** I WILL EAT ALL OF IT. FUCK OFF LANCE.

 **FauxPa:**...

 **FauxPa:** I have a master’s degree in being ignored. No one seems to care.

 **LanceyBoi:** …

 **MasterChef:** …

 **Pidgeon:** Fucking hell Shiro.

 **FauxPa:** Language.

 **FauxPa:** Anyways, I wanted to ask to add people? Allura wants to be added ever since she met you guys. Then I was thinking Keith? I know you go to the same school, and that kid needs to get out.

 **LanceyBoi:** Keith? As in the Keith that is a major emo? He legit just glares all the time. What is wrong with his face?

 **FauxPa:** …He is my brother.

 **MasterChef:** How?

 **Pidgeon:** I already knew this from Matt. I was confused too.

 **FauxPa:** Keith was adopted. That’s all I’m going to say.

 **FauxPa:** Anyways, Keith really isn’t like that. He just puts up some major walls. Trust me. Give him a chance and you might all become really good friends.

 **LanceyBoi:** _Malditos mocosos._ I have to go. I’m okay with both of them coming to the group. New friends are fucking great. Bye!

 **FauxPa:** Language?

 **MasterChef:** I’m okay with both of them.

 **Pidgeon:** Same. Fucking add them already.

 **FauxPa:** Got it.

**FauxPa added “MiceTrainer” and “DemKnives” to the chat.**

**Pidgeon:** I’m just slightly judging.

 **MasterChef:** Well, Allura does have mice that she has been training.

 **Pidgeon:** I meant “DemKnives”.

 **DemKnives:** I was young when I made this account and now I’m forever stuck with it.

 **FauxPa:** Luckily I can just do this, so we can never see it again.

**FauxPa changed DemKnives nickname to “Keef”.**

**Pidgeon:** Oh. My. Fuck.

 **FauxPa:** Language.

**Keef changed his nickname to “FuckOff”.**

**MasterChef:** I’m Hunk by the way. We haven’t fully been introduced.

 **MiceTrainer:** It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you! I miss everyone!

 **Pidgeon:** Keith knows me cause Matt.

 **FuckOff:** I’m Keith. I’ve seen you around school before.

 **Pidgeon:** There is one more. Lance just disappeared after saying something in Spanish.

 **MasterChef:** He said something about brats, so I’m guessing it’s about his siblings.

 **FauxPa:** Luckily Hunk knows how to speak Spanish. So, we aren’t in the dark.

 **MiceTrainer:** I didn’t realize Lance speaks Spanish.

 **Pidgeon:** Lance's family mainly speak Spanish to each other.

 **MasterChef:** You step one foot into his house and it’s literally all Spanish. With a mix of a few English words.

 **Pidgeon:** Preach.

 **Pidgeon:** Wait. The. Fuck.

 **FauxPa:** Language.

 **Pidgeon:** WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CAKE?

 **MasterChef:** You do realize I started baking like ages ago? No one showed up. It’s in the oven.

 **FuckOff:** Cake?

 **MiceTrainer:** I WANT CAKE! OH MY GOSH. GIVE IT TO ME.

 **FuckOff:** I like cake.

 **Pidgeon:** FUCK OFF GUYS. IT’S ALL MINE. BYE MOTHER FUCKERS.

 **MasterChef:** I can save a couple pieces for everyone. Keith I can give them to you at school.

 **FuckOff:** Sweet.

**FauxPa changed FuckOff's nickname to “Keef”.**

**Keef:** FUCKING HELL SHIRO.

 **FauxPa:** Just accept it.

 **Keef:** No cake for you. I need to go. Bye.

 **FauxPa:** What? No! Keith! Cake! Hunk is amazing with food!

 **FauxPa:** Keith!

 **FauxPa:** KEITH!

 **FauxPa:** KEITH! FUCKING HELL.

 **MiceTrainer:** Language.

 **FauxPa:** …

 **LanceyBoi:** No Shiro.

 **FauxPa:** My brother just threw a milk carton at me. How dairy he?

 **LanceyBoi:** Fuck.

 **MiceTrainer:** Lance! I’m so happy to see you!

 **LanceyBoi:** I came back when I saw the dots. I had to stop Shiro before he committed murder.

 **LanceyBoi:** I have failed. Please kill me now.

 **MasterChef:** Lance.

 **LanceyBoi:** I know. I have to go though. The little brats are calling me! Bye!

 **MasterChef:** I should go too. Pidge is begging for cake. I still have to decorate it.

 **MiceTrainer:** Bye everyone!

 **FauxPa:** Keith actually came into my room to throw a milk carton at me.

 **FauxPa:** I literally have no idea why he has a milk carton.

 **FauxPa:** He isn’t supposed to have milk.

 **FauxPa:** So why?

 **FauxPa:** I’m being ignored again. I’m hurt. Bye?

 

In the morning Lance didn’t even glance at his phone. He was just tired and he needed a shower badly. After he left the group chat for the second time his siblings dragged him outside and proceeded to have a mud fight. It just rained earlier that day, so his siblings were just hyper as all hell to go outside when it stopped. Their mother wouldn’t dream of letting them go outside in the rain, because she knew how out of hand everyone got.

Lance was so drained by the time the sun went down. He really wanted to shower, because he smelled so bad. Lance being Lance did the only thing that was reasonable. Flop down on his bed and passed out for the night.

He regretted that decision the moment he woke up. His sheets were going to need to get washed right away and his clothes. He felt terrible for treating them so poorly. His skin? He didn’t even want to know. It hurt way too much. Lance didn’t take long to get into the shower. His showers were actually pretty fast, because he didn’t have time to take his time. His daily routine was wake up, take a shower, get the kids out of bed, make sure they all get ready for the day, cook breakfast, feed Blue, make sure he has all his stuff for school, get the kids fed, and make sure they don’t miss their bus. Also, get himself to school somehow.

His parents worked their asses off for their kids. Watching his siblings were the only thing they ever asked him to do. Chores counted too, but they were pretty easy compared to his siblings. Lance would do anything for his family and he couldn’t stand to let anyone down. Which took a toll on his mental health, but that’s always been sort of messed up.

Lance was making eggs and bacon when he heard his phone go off. He has been ignoring it for most of the morning, but he knew no one from the group would be up until well now.

 

**We are all fucked.**

**Pidgeon:** MORNING MOTHER FUCKERS.

 **MasterChef:** …

 **MasterChef:** Can I just recommend that she shouldn’t eat like a whole cake before bed?

 **FauxPa:** Language. Good morning everyone.

 **Keef:** You guys woke me up.

 **Pidgeon:** We literally have school in less than an hour?

 **MiceTrainer:** I’m currently walking to class. College sucks.

 **FauxPa:** Truth.

 **Keef:** I need my sleep. Don’t text so early in the morning.

 **LanceyBoi:** YOU GUYS ARE WHIMPS I’VE BEEN UP FOR OVER AN HOUR.

 **Pidgeon:** Hiss

 **MasterChef:** Hiss

 **FauxPa:** Hiss.

 **MiceTrainer:** Hiss

 **Keef:**...Hiss?

 **MasterChef:** Besides you are used to waking up early. You have siblings and chores right away in the morning. You don’t count.

 **Pidgeon:** School is literally in less than an hour.

 **Pidgeon:** How do we survive?

 **LanceyBoi:** Caffeine. Which reminds me. I’m stopping by the normal place. Who wants some?

 **Pidgeon:** Me. You know my normal.

 **MasterChef:** Same.

 **FauxPa:** I’ll get a huge thing when I get to campus.

 **LanceyBoi:** I’m not getting any for the college students.

 **Keef:** Do I count?

 **LanceyBoi:** JKSKLDJFSJD

 **LanceyBoi:** I NEVER EVEN FULLY INTRODUCED MYSELF TO YOU?

 **LanceyBoi:** I’M LANCE THE MOST EPIC BOI OF ALL TIME! NICE TO MEET YOU-

 **Keef:** I’m Keith? So…Caffeine?

 **LanceyBoi:** What do you like?

 **Keef:** Iced Coffee.

 **Pidgeon:** Seriously? It’s starting to get colder out?? How can you do that?

 **Keef:** Did I fucking stutter?

 **LanceyBoi:** Oh. My. Gosh.

 **LanceyBoi:** I like you. Lol. You’re my new friend.

 **LanceyBoi:** I have to get the brats to the bus! I will pick everything up on my way to school! See everyone at hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malditos mocosos - Damn Brats
> 
> Thank you again Rose! You are the bestest friend I could have asked for!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, I'm one of those people where it's like almost zero out and I'll get ice coffee. I always get weird looks-


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith regrets so much.  
> Enter Mans best friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it would be a weekly thing, but I can't stop writing.  
> This chapter is a bit all over the place?  
> I think it explains how much conversations can change with friends-

“I’m here my people!” Lance shoved the doors to the school opened. Most of everyone ignored him or gave him really weird looks, which Lance ignored it all. He made his way to where Hunk and Pidge were standing by the doors waiting. “I have gifts for my friends!” He was holding a drink carrier while his backpack was slung over his shoulder. “Pidge, for you a macchiato.” He took out her drink and handed it to her.

“Fucking finally…” She muttered out making sure none of the teachers heard her. It was such a hassle when they heard her swear. Pidge took the cup and just started to down the liquid.

“Hunk, my best friend, your latte!” Lance went onto to the next completely used to how Pidge reacts.

“Thank you! I really needed this.” Hunk took the drink very content.

Lance paused for a moment looking around the halls. “Where is mister emo? I have his drink and he is nowhere to be found? Does he not know how this works?”

Pidge snorted finally breaking away from her drink and pointed across the hall to the farthest wall. “He was waiting here and we went over to greet him, but he literally went off running saying something about not wanting everyone to get the wrong idea.”

“What, that he is now our friend? Plus, did you see how I came into this building? That was me not giving a fuck about what everyone else thinks.” Lance paused for a second thinking about his words. “Well, just my friends.”

“You know we wouldn’t change you. That’s like asking us to change ourselves too.” Hunk smiled and glanced over at Keith. “You going to do it?”

Lance grinned a very evil grin. “Hell yeah.”

“Watch your language. I don’t want the teachers to pull us aside again to talk to us about our language. It’s such a hassle.” Pidge warned Lance before going back to her drink.

“Duly noted.” Lance let his backpack slide off his arm and hit the floor. “Hey Keith!” Lance yelled at the top of his lungs. It got him a lot of glares from students and teachers.

Keith had been leaning against the wall trying to kind of hide. He had his phone out and just looking through the internet at random stuff. The moment he heard his name his head snapped up. He didn’t like where this is going.

“Stop avoiding your FRIENDS! Get over here and hang out with us!” Lance paused for a second to see if Keith would even budge. When he didn’t he held up the ice coffee. “If you don’t come over here say goodbye to your precious drink!”

“Lance-.”

It was one of the teachers finally saying something and Lance just ignored him. “Come on Keith!”

Keith was glaring right at Lance cursing him silently in his head. He finally leaned off of the wall and walked over to their little group. “Give me the drink.” Keith held out his hand waiting for his drink.

Lance grinned looking at Keith. “Fine, but you can’t avoid us anymore. I’ve already accepted you into the group.”

Pidge had already started walking to her homeroom. “Good luck with trying to get rid of us.”

Hunk bent down grabbing Lance’s backpack and was heading to their homeroom. “There is no escaping.”

Lance handed Keith his cup and ran after Hunk. “Welcome to the group.” He turned around and was gone.

Keith had a few regrets. Mostly joining that group chat. Asking for some caffeine when he could have easily stopped to get one himself. Not ignoring Lance when he was yelling at him in the hall.

Keith also didn’t regret any of this, because it seemed like a pretty chill group. Sort of.

 

**We are all fucked.**

**FauxPa:** How was school everyone? I for one am not crying in a corner regretting everything in life.

 **MiceTrainer:** Mood.

 **Pidgeon:** Lance yelled at Keith in the hall for ignoring us.

 **MasterChef:** I honestly think we scared him.

 **Keef:** I actually have regrets.

 **FauxPa:** So…You’re hanging out with them?

 **Keef:** Lance isn’t really giving me a choice.

 **Pidgeon:** You’ll get used to how Lance is.

 **MiceTrainer:** Where is Lance anyways?

**LanceyBoi changed the group name to “ _Emperor’s New Clothes”_**

**LanceyBoi:** I’m here!

 **Pidgeon:** No.

 **MasterChef:** Ugh. I love you buddy, but stop-

 **FauxPa:** What’s wrong?

 **MiceTrainer:** I’m confused too.

 **Keef:** I’m obsessed with that song. Not to mention all their songs.

 **LanceyBoi:** FINALLY SOMEONE GETS ME!

 **Pidgeon:** Keith.

 **MasterChef:** No.

 **Pidgeon:** You don’t understand.

 **MasterChef:** He has been listening to this song on repeat every day.

 **Pidgeon:** For the past three weeks.

 **LanceyBoi:** You’re being overly dramatic.

 **FauxPa:** Says the king of being overly dramatic.

 **MiceTrainer:** I’ve never listened to this song. I’m going to check it out.

 **Keef:** I don’t see the problem?

 **LanceyBoi:** KEITH UNDERSTANDS ME. YOU GUYS ARE JUST MEAN.

 **Keef:** Literally thought you would be into anything other than this.

 **LanceyBoi:** I’m into almost all types of music.

 **MasterChef:** He won’t go near country. He listened to like two songs and almost threw my laptop.

 **Pidgeon:** Overly dramatic.

 **FauxPa:** Well, I have to get out of my corner and do more homework. Bye.

 **MiceTrainer:** I’ve been doing homework. I swear they are trying to break us.

 **Keef:** I have nothing going on today.

 **Pidgeon:** We should all go out and hang. There is this movie I want to see.

 **MasterChef:** I’m all in. Lance are you free?

 **LanceyBoi:** I’ll see what I can do. My mom is supposed to come home today. I’m hoping it happens. I really want to hang with you guys.

 **Keef:** Are you not home? School has been out for like an hour.

 **Pidgeon:** Lance has to go get his siblings from school, plus drive them around to their extra activities.

 **MasterChef:** He also goes to the store to grab whatever food they need. Then mail check.

 **Keef:** Sounds busy.

 **MiceTrainer:** From what I understand from Shiro is that his parents work some insane hours?

 **MasterChef:** His dad is usually across the world for some conference for his work. I think he is working to be the CEO? I think these conferences are like a meet up with like partners to get to know him. If I remember correctly.

 **Pidgeon:** I’ll be honest. His dad is pretty badass. I’ve seen him a few times and he is probably one of my favorite humans.

 **MasterChef:** His mom is a literal sweetheart. His mom works for the same company, but I believe that she is part of Human Resources.

 **MiceTrainer:** His parents seem pretty busy?

 **Keef:** Why are they so into this company?

 **MasterChef:** It’s not really our place to say. That’s a story for Lance to talk about if he wants to.

 **LanceyBoi:** Guys-

 **LanceyBoi:** Why so interested in me?

 **MiceTrainer:** We are interested in our friend! We can’t help it, plus I don’t know much about you.

 **LanceyBoi:** Anyways, I just got home. My mom is home and she said that she would watch everyone.

 **MiceTrainer:** How many siblings do you have?

 **LanceyBoi:** I have three, but I take care of the younger ones. I have an older sister too.

 **MasterChef:** WAIT.

 **MasterChef:** I HAVE AN IDEA!

 **MasterChef:** SLEEPOVER-

 **Pidgeon:** YES! I CALL MOVIE PICKING-

 **LanceyBoi:** I have to talk with mom-

 **MiceTrainer:** Would I be invited?

 **FauxPa:** I’m in. I need a break from school.

 **MasterChef:** You can come Allura! Everyone here is invited!

 **Keef:** Uh…Me too?

 **Pidgeon:** EVERYONE-

 **LanceyBoi:** My mom said it was fine. She will watch the kids and Blue.

 **MiceTrainer:** Yay! I get to go! Also, Blue?

**LanceyBoi sent an _image_**

**MiceTrainer:** Oh my gosh! She is so adorable! Look at those big blue eyes!

 **Pidgeon:** Blue is an amazing husky.

 **Keef:** How old is she?

 **LanceyBoi:** Blue is my baby and I do everything for her. Besides the moments when I ask my mom to watch her.

 **LanceyBoi:** She is also a bit over two years old.

 **Pidgeon:** Tell them the story how you got her!

 **MasterChef:** Oh! I love this story!

 **FauxPa:** Same.

 **LanceyBoi:** It’s not that great, but I went to Florida to see some family members a couple years ago. My family is kind of separated between Florida and Cuba. Just to explain that part. It’s easier to visit Florida than Cuba. Anyways! I went to see my sister and there was this dog out in front of a house that was across the street. This was when Blue was like 5 months old. Apparently the owners had a gas leak at their house and had to get an apartment. The place wouldn’t allow dogs and they had to leave the dog behind. They didn’t starve her or anything! They stopped by once in a while and fed her. I felt bad about the whole situation. So, when they pulled up to feed her one day I started talking to them. Blue and I had an instant connection and it didn’t take much for them to let me have her. That sounds bad-

 **LanceyBoi:** Ever since then we haven’t been separated.

 **MiceTrainer:** Oh. My. Gosh. What if she was letting out a silent begging for you to save her?

 **LanceyBoi:** What?

 **Pidgeon:** That’s what I said the first time I met her!

 **MasterChef:** What if she like wouldn’t let anyone help her, but he showed up and she was like “Yes! I want this boi!”

 **LanceyBoi:** Guys- No-

**MiceTrainer changed the group name “ _Blue is precious and needs to be protected_ ”**

 

**KeithBro >> ShiroBrooo**

**KeithBro:** Shiro.

 **KeithBro:** What the hell?

 **ShiroBrooo:** Is your gay showing?

 **KeithBro:** What the hell?

 **KeithBro:** I regret you talking me into this chat.

 **KeithBro:** He legit has a heart of gold.

 **KeithBro:** I can’t deal with this.

 **KeithBro:** Shiro.

 **ShiroBrooo:** I thought you said your crush was gone?

 **KeithBro:** I fucking lied idiot.

 **KeithBro:** How the fuck can you trust me?

 **KeithBro:** I literally outed you to Allura the moment you said that the crush was past a crush point.

 **KeithBro:** You’re fucking stupid to trust me.

 **ShiroBrooo:** One. Language.

 **ShiroBrooo:** Two. I will get you back for that.

 **ShiroBrooo:** Three. If Lance wasn’t straight I would probably out you too.

 **KeithBro:** LKFDSFJS

 **KeithBro:** Which leads me to the next thing.

 **KeithBro:** This fucking crush needs to go away.

 **KeithBro:** BECAUSE

 **KeithBro:** LANCE

 **KeithBro:** IS

 **KeithBro:** FUCKING

 **KeithBro:** STRAIGHT

 **ShiroBrooo:** Relax. It’ll probably will pass eventually. Don’t worry so much. Just breathe.

 

**Blue is precious and needs to be protected**

**LanceyBoi:** ANYWAYS

 **LanceyBoi:** WHAT ABOUT THIS SLEEPOVER?

 **MiceTrainer:** You should bring Blue!

 **LanceyBoi:** I don’t think Hunk’s moms want her over.

 **MasterChef:** …

 **Pidgeon:** Hunk-

 **MasterChef:** I’m on it!

 **LanceyBoi:** DAMN IT-

 **Keef:** I would also like to meet Blue. She’s a beautiful dog.

 **LanceyBoi:** Because she is! I take Blue out for a groom every month. Not to mention I brush her fur every single day! Plus she gets a bath every week. I keep her looking pretty and amazing. You never know when she’ll meet Mr. Right.

 **FauxPa:** What if we bring Red?

 **MiceTrainer:** WE CAN HAVE THE DOGS GO ON A LITTLE DATE!

 **Keef:** Please leave red out of this.

 **LanceyBoi:** Red?

**FauxPa sent an _image_**

**Pidgeon:** DOG DATE. OMFG.

 **LanceyBoi:** Golden Retriever?

 **Keef:** Yeah…

 **MasterChef:** JSDFKLSD

 **MasterChef:** JUST A MINUTE!

 **MiceTrainer:** WE ARE GOING TO BE SETTING UP TWO BEAUTIFUL DOGS!

 **LanceyBoi:** I really don’t know about this-

 **LanceyBoi:** Blue is very sensitive.

 **MasterChef:** IT’S A GO!

 **Pidgeon:** FUCK YEAH!

 **MiceTrainer:** I CAN’T WAIT!

 **FauxPa:** It’s all thanks to me.

 **LanceyBoi:** I’m regretting this.

 **Keef:** Same.

**LanceyBoi changed the group name to “ _What has become of this chat?_ ”**

**MasterChef:** Fair point.

 **MasterChef:** GET READY EVERYONE! SLEEP OVER STARTS IN AN HOUR-

 **LanceyBoi:** I guess I got to get Blue and I ready.

 **Keef:** What if I just forget Red?

 **FauxPa:** I live with you?

 **Keef:** Fuck.

 **LanceyBoi:** Trust me. Don’t fight. They have their ways.

 **Keef:** So many regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo  
> Blue's story is basically how my dog Atti became part of the family. Just a better version of the story.  
> I wanted to use his story cause it means a lot to me.  
> I love dogs. That's all I got.  
> And I actually have my sister in my phone like that-  
> Not Bro though. Just sis.  
> I was texting her and that's kind of how that got put-  
> ALSO  
> Get ready for emotions next chapter. Shit is gonna go down.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet!  
> Emotions happened-  
> Love happens???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed that I've messed up Shiro's username so much-  
> But work  
> I'll fix it later- XD  
> Thanks Rose for the Spanish in this chapter!

**MyBoi >> MyBro**

**MyBoi:** Can I Just say I would do anything to get in bed with Brandon Urie.

 **MyBro:** Lance.

 **MyBro:** What the fuck?

 **MyBoi:** Sorry. I have to get all the gay out of my system real quick.

 **MyBoi:** It’s so hard to keep this part hidden-

 **MyBro:** I keep telling you to come out. No one will judge you. Your parents are the most chill people ever. They won’t judge you.

 **MyBoi:** It’s not just them I’m worried about??? Like I have a whole family that I need to worry about. Not to mention I can’t deal with people knowing, mentally.

 **MyBoi:** People react weird. Like they don’t know how to act. Especially the older generation. I can’t deal with that.

 **MyBro:** What happened to not caring what other people think?

 **MyBoi:** Yeah. About my weirdness! Not my sexuality. You know I can’t handle that.

 **MyBoi:** I’m literally starting to panic right now. I’m not ready.

 **MyBro:** Where is Blue?

 **MyBoi:** She is laying beside me. Thank goodness.

 **MyBro:** Listen. I’m never going to force you into telling everyone, but take a look at yourself. You are literally hiding a huge part of yourself. You are breaking slowing because you have to hide yourself.

 **MyBro:** You know I’ll listen to you rant about anything gay. I’m always here for you.

 **MyBro:** You should talk to my moms. See what they have to say. They had to come out at some point too.

 **MyBro:** You see how happy they are together, but no one is perfect. No matter the relationship or the gender. Shit happens.

 **MyBoi:** Huuuuuuuuunk~

 **MyBoi:** You’re totally right!

 **MyBoi:** When I come over I’ll make some time to talk with them.

 **MyBoi:** Maybe.

 **MyBoi:** I’m stressing the maybe.

 **MyBoi:** Maybe eventually I’ll come out.

 **MyBro:** Good. I’m happy for you.

 **MyBoi:** Now. Brandon’s body is hot. Seriously. I wanna pull him to bed-

 **MyBro:** Omfg. I don’t know you-

 **MyBoi:** I want to tell Pidge.

 **MyBro:** Wait. What? Are you sure?

 **MyBoi:** She is the second closest person to me besides you. She knows everything else about me. I’m coming over early. I know Pidge is probably there already.

 **MyBro:** I’ll tell everyone that the meet up is pushed out longer, so we can all talk without worry.

 **MyBoi:** Thanks…Now I need to work up the courage.

 

Lance got everything packed up pretty fast. He packed his backpack with clothes not to mention Blue’s bowls. He ran down the stairs of his house going to the fridge taking out a couple packets of raw meat. Blue was behind him sitting waiting patiently.

“Ya te vas?” Lance turned to see his mom standing by the door to the kitchen. “I get that you have your friends, but I hardly ever get to see you.”

_Whose fault is that?_

Lance smiled widely, and set the meat into the cooler he got down from the top of the shelves. “Hunk wants us there within an hour. Plus, I have to talk to him.” Lance went over to give his mom a hug. “Hablaremos más tarde, ma.”

His mom returned his hug with a frown. “Te extrañaré.”

Lance went over to the counter and grabbed the cooler after putting a couple other things inside. Lance smiled at her and picked up his backpack. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Lance ran out of the kitchen and to the front door. He grabbed Blue’s leash and hooked her up. They both sprinted out of the house and down the sidewalk.

He finally stopped a couple blocks away and looked back to where he was running from. Honestly, it all just drained him. Running from his own mother? She just wanted to be with him, but it always brought back horrible memories.

Blue let out a slight whine nudging his hand with her nose. Lance glanced down and smiled sadly. “Sorry, baby.” He bent down and wrapped his arms around Blue. Her head instantly found its way to Lances shoulder and around the back of his neck. They stayed like that until Lance felt like he was calm enough to let go of her.

 

Eventually, Lance made his way to Hunk’s house. It was a two story building and had a fence all the way around the yard. It was extremely cozy and the backyard had a small garden for fresh vegetables and some fruit. Lance loved it so much and when he got past the gate he unhooked Blue. She took off running sniffing everything. It wasn’t her first time here, but she had a system.

“Blue! I missed you!” Pidge ran out of the house faster than he has ever seen her move. She basically jumped on Blue hugging her. Blue just stood there wagging her tail trying to cuddle up to Pidge as much as she could.

“I don’t think she has ever loved anything living this much.” Hunk was laughing coming out of the house. He gave Lance a knowing glance before focusing on Pidge. “We should go inside.”

At that slight suggestion Lance could feel his body go cold. Could he really do this? Pidge knew everything else about him. What made this so different? It was just another thing to his already weird and messed up life.

“Oh! Right, Lance you wanted to talk to me about something? Hunk said it was pretty important.” Pidge finally detached herself from Blue, which Blue immediately ran over to Lance.

Blue nudged Lance’s hand, but Lance really couldn’t move. He never felt so nervous before. He was coming out to Pidge, but why did it feel like the world was about to end? Blue let out a very loud whine that finally broke Lance from his thoughts and was being stared at by a very worried Hunk and Pidge.

“S…Sorry.” Lance managed to stutter out as he scratched Blue’s head trying to calm down. He needed to breath or something. Everything was just adding up and he couldn’t handle it.

“We should get Lance inside and try to calm him down.” Pidge was looking at Lance completely worried for her friend. “Whatever it is that you want to talk about can wait.”

They both helped Lance into the house and onto the couch. He was still having major problems and he just collapsed onto the couch trying to calm down. Blue whined and hoped onto the couch and laying down on Lance’s chest. “Just take your time bud.” Hunk reassured him before disappearing. Probably to get his stuff.

It took a while before he could finally calm down. He wasn’t mentally prepared just as he thought, but he didn’t want to keep running from this. Of course it was scary. He had it in his mind that everyone would judge him. Pidge and Hunk had went to the kitchen to probably work on the food for tonight. With a deep breath he whistled and Blue was up and off of him. Lance moved to sit on the couch and Blue ran over to the kitchen. Lance was right behind her and what he saw made him wonder what exactly he was worried about.

For one flour was everywhere and he thinks popcorn? “Guys…I laid down for just a couple minutes and this is what happens?” Blue was already after the popcorn that was on the floor. Both of his friends stopped midway of mixing… _something._ He wasn’t sure what it was. “Hunk? Aren’t you supposed to be the amazing cook out of all of us? What are you even making?”

“Cookies?” Hunk looked down at the bowl that he was mixing. It was a mess to say the least. He was planning on making chocolate chip cookies, but Pidge demanded that there be M&M’s in the mix. Then she changed her mind and added oats. Then she regretted that and was just throwing ingredients at one point. He had no idea what this really was at one point.

“It’ll be fine! I’ve never tried baking, but it couldn’t be that hard!” Pidge took the bowl away from Hunk starting to stir it all together again. Honestly, her words might be her last.

“EXCUSE ME?” Hunk looked utterly betrayed at Pidge’s words. “It’s an art! You can’t just throw things together that make no sense and call it good! That’s like saying you can make a cheesecake out of instant ramen noodles!”

Pidge looked completely unfazed. “If you never tried it you never know how it’ll taste.”

Lance blinked just watching his friends. This happens far more than he was willing to admit, but he needed to talk to Pidge. “As much as I love hearing about these conversations…I need to talk with Pidge. You know before the others show up or I start panicking again.”

“Right!” Pidge practically threw the bowl at Hunk, which cause Hunk to let out a small squeal. “What do you need to tell me?”

Lance glanced over at Hunk feeling his nerves picking up. Hunk just nodded encouraging him to keep going. “R…Right. How do I even…” Lance was trying to figure out the right words. He never really did this with anyone. Hunk knew by completely accident, so he never had to just talk about it like this. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and to find the words. “Alright. I got this. So…you know how everyone thinks I’m straight? I…I mean I get it since I hit on basically every girl, but like…I’m not? I mean! I do like girls! B…But…I like…” He was trying to get the words out, but his anxiety was making it really hard. Thank goodness for Blue who stopped eating popcorn to comfort her owner. “Guys.” He managed to just come out with it. It was probably a huge mess and he would be pretty surprised if she even understood all of that. “I like guys too…” He managed to mutter out again just to test how it felt like.

Pidge wasn’t reacting at first, which scared Lance to death. He could feel his anxiety starting to peak again and he could feel the attack coming, but then Pidge smiled so big it just broke everything. He could feel the tears coming down his face as he saw that smile. Accepting. She was accepting this. “Lance! You’re such a softy!” Pidge ran and jumped on Lance both of them falling onto the ground. “You do realize no matter what you are still one of my best friends! You are you and you shouldn’t try to hide it!”

Blue was jumping around the two barking. Lance was still crying pretty hard and Pidge was just laying on him hugging him. It was an interesting sight to say the least.

“What is happening?”

Pidge’s head snapped up and in front of her were Shiro, Keith, and Red all standing staring at them. “Oh. Hey you guys! Sorry you just caught us in a friend moment.” Pidge moved off of Lance and it was Blue’s turn to jump on Lance licking his face.

“Oh my gosh! Blue! Relax! I’m alright.” Lance had his face getting attacked by Blue’s tongue. At the end his face was covered in a mix between tears and dog slobber. Lance felt pretty defeated as Blue settled down and laid on top of Lance. “I’m dead aren’t I?”

“So, this is Red?” Pidge jumped over Lance making a bee-line for the golden retriever. The dog didn’t really react to Pidge petting him, but his tail wagging gave him away. “Aw! He is adorable!” In an instant Pidge was hugging Red extremely tight. “I want a dog…” The dog was struggling to say the least. 

Lance laughed looking at Red from where he was at on the ground. “Sorry Red, but everyone has to deal with it.” Lance blinked when he felt a cloth hit his face. “Oh! I probably needed this.” Lance sat up from his spot and Blue backed up off of him. Lance started cleaning his face from everything.

Red had somehow broke away from Pidge and was very interested in the other dog. Blue however had no interest in anything but her owner. She sat by Lance her head resting on his shoulder. Red had managed to slowly move over to where Blue was and sniffing her, but Blue wasn’t having any of it. She moved away from him and jumped over Lance’s legs moving to the other side. Blue huffed and laid down by Lance’s side not looking at Red.

“Red seems interested.” Hunk pointed out mixing ingredients in a new bowl. He probably tossed the other stuff and made a new batch.

“Blue literally wants nothing to do with him.” Shiro laughed taking a seat on the couch.

On that note Red literally jumped over Lance and almost landed on Blue. Lance’s eyes widen at the suddenness of this and backed up so he wasn’t hit. “Woah. That was pretty bold.”

Blue let out a small growl and backed up into Lance. Red immediately lowered himself to the ground not making a move for a moment. Blue eyed him for a moment before relaxing and moving her head to rest on Lance’s leg. Red wanted attention however and ended up rolling onto his back and just squirming around trying to play or something.

Keith squinted at his dog trying to figure out what he was doing. “A…Are you trying to flirt?”

Lance let out a snort before he just fell back laughing. “Oh my gosh! Your dog…I can’t!” He was crying for an all new reason now.

Blue looked at Red trying to figure out herself what this guy was doing. Red whined and turned back over crawling his way to Blue. Blue eyed him for a second before relaxing and letting Red rest his head on her back.

“What the fuck did I just witness?” This was Pidge.

“Language.” Shiro.

“Allura will hate herself for missing this.” Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this when I first posted it-
> 
> Ya te vas - You're leaving now?  
> Hablaremos más tarde - We will talk later.  
> Te extrañaré - I'll miss you.
> 
> I wanted to write more, but I have work.  
> So, hopefully I have time to continue writing later on!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone knows!?  
> Enter the moms!  
> Also...  
> Yikes-  
> I'm sorry-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this earlier, but like working.  
> I've had ton back to back shifts.  
> Help-  
> Also, anxiety in this chapter.  
> I tried to keep it as close to how someone should react to an attack as I can.  
> Things got a little rough at the end though-

“I still can’t believe I missed it. I’m so mad at myself.” Allura was sitting on the floor with Lance sitting in front of her. She had her eyes closed while Lance was working. Allura had found out that apparently Lance was amazing with makeup and hair. Which led to her bringing almost everything she owns. They had just started, because it took some time for Lance to even agree to do it.

“What color do you want?” Lance muttered out going through the insane amount of stuff. He managed to get Pidge to help, so she was brushing Allura’s hair prepping it for him.

“Oh, pink! That’s my favorite color!” Lance just nodded in response, but of course she wouldn’t be able to see it. He was already in the zone planning in his head with what he wanted to do. After he found everything he wanted he started to work.

Shiro and Keith were both on the couch with the TV on to some random show. Shiro was the only one really watching whatever it was, and Keith was paying attention to what Lance was doing.

Hunk was in the kitchen getting some food ready. It was basically all junk food since he already asked his moms to pick up some pizza that they make at the restaurant. They both work as managers at separate restaurants one was at an Italian one and the other Japanese restaurants. It’s a very interesting combination when they feel like making both of them at night for dinner.

“We should go to the beach.” Shiro pipped up staring at the TV. His eyes never leaving the screen.

Pidge stopped and was glaring at Shiro. “No? What the fuck? It’s October and you’re insane. Why do all my friends feel the need to do insane stupid shit when it’s getting colder?”

“We’ll go when it gets warmer out then. We can take the dogs too.” Blue and Red had ended up cuddled up together sleeping away. When Lance moved earlier Red took his chance to move closer, and Blue just didn’t want to argue. This dog wouldn’t let her rest in peace.

“I’m actually fine with this. Blue loves the water she is a natural swimmer.” Lance was finishing up on the right eye before switching over to the other.

“We’re home!” Two women walked in the front door holding multiple boxes of pizza. “How is everyone holding up?” Blue had managed to get away from Red and ran over to them. She was extremely excited to see these two.

Shanna was the one holding the pizza. She had very long red hair and was wearing her uniform from the Italian restaurant. Her skin was covered in freckles and she had very, very bright green eyes.

Athena leaned down showering Blue with attention. Athena had to set down the food she was holding though. She had long black hair, but it wasn’t as long as Shanna’s hair. She was also in her uniform from the Japanese restaurant. Unlike her other half her skin was completely clean of blemishes and freckles. Athena was actually the one who taught Lance so much about skin care and make up. Lance had wanted to do something for his sister and he ended up being really into it, so he kept learning.

Hunk practically ran out of the kitchen when he heard their voices. “I can get that!” He grabbed the pizza out of Shanna’s hands and went to the kitchen to set it down. “What else did you bring?” He poked his head out eyeing the bag that was on the ground.

“Oh!” Athena snatched the bag off the ground heading to the kitchen. “I was testing something out for a new item and I figured it would be a good chance to test it tonight!” She went with Hunk into the kitchen to set things up.

Lance and Pidge snorted at the exact same time, but Lance was the one who commented on it. “So, basically we are your lab rats.”

Shanna laughed and giving her own attention to Blue, who was soaking it all in. “Don’t worry…you won’t die. Maybe. I honestly have no idea what she put in it this time.”

“Damn…” Shiro muttered out.

Allura wasn’t moving her face, but she did grab the first thing she could and threw it out Shiro. Lance gasped as the eyeliner went flying. “I NEED THAT? How could you?”

Keith didn’t say anything as everything took place. He wasn’t really sure what to say. Everyone else just seemed to fit and he actually had no idea what to say or do. It wasn’t the greatest feeling and he kind of just wanted to leave.

“Keith.”

He didn’t really think he belonged here at the moment. Hunk, Pidge, Lance, and Shiro were all friends and have hung out for a couple years now. Allura just seemed to fit in like a puzzle piece. He had no idea where that put him.

“Keeeith.”

He shouldn’t have come.

“Earth to Keith!” Lance was laying on the floor right by his feet.

Keith blinked surprised and glanced down to look at Lance. Everyone else was staring at him wondering what was happening. “What?”

“The eyeliner is right next to you. Can you hand it over?” Lance was holding up his hand waiting patiently.

“Um…Yeah.” Keith turned to look for the said eyeliner and when he did handed it over to Lance.

“Thank you, mullet.” Lance leaned back up and went back to working on finishing up Allura’s eye.

“Mullet?” Keith squinted his eyes looking at Lance. Why out of everything it had to be that for a nickname? Especially coming from Lance.

“Uhhh. Because you have a mullet? Duh.” Lance finally finished up her eye and moved on to the rest of her make-up. He didn’t want to do anything super insane, since she was going to wash it off before bed.

“I don’t have a mullet?” He was actually offended at this.

“Yes you do.” Everyone in the room said at the exact same time. Honestly. Keith felt so betrayed by everyone. This was how the rest of the hour was spent. Just chatting amongst each other and Lance and Keith got into small arguments with each other. It was very relaxing for everyone.

 

“AND I’M DONE!” Lance said dramatically while falling on the floor. He seriously wasn’t expecting how much Allura had for hair, but he still managed. The style was space buns and she had her bangs hanging in front of her face. The buns that were sitting on her head were very loose and the bottom layer of her hair was curled.

“I’m going to look!” Allura shot up from her spot and ran to the bathroom. No one really got a chance to look before she had ran out.

“Please be careful of my work.” Lance mumbled out feeling drained. Shiro and Keith were on the couch with game controllers in their hands playing Diablo 3. Pidge was snuggled up with the dogs reading a book. Hunk was sitting waiting for everyone to be done so they could eat and watch movies.

“Lance! I love it!” Allura was back out and was spinning around just showing herself off. “I don’t understand how you’re so perfect at this!” Allura rushed over to Shiro and tackled him. “Don’t I look amazing?”

Shiro had to put the controller down and wrapped his arms around Allura. “You always look amazing.” They were wrapped up in their own little world.

Pidge snorted. “So cheesy."

Lance saw the game controller and reached for it sneaking it away from Shiro. Keith gave Lance a confused look, but all he got back was a smile. Which practically melted Keith’s heart at the sight. Before Keith even realized it they were focused on the game not paying attention to anything else.

Hunk waited a good ten or so minutes before finally speaking up. He was actually very amused with his friends and more importantly Lance and Keith, but it was time for food and movies. “Alright, I think it’s time to eat and start our movie marathon.”

The result was a lot of complaining about having to move around and Shiro very confused how Lance got his controller. Eventually the food was spread out on the floor and the start of Lord of the Rings playing.

Lance had managed to grab a couple pieces of pepperoni pizza and breadsticks before he settled leaning on the couch. His attention focused on the movie. “Can I just explain how much I love these movies?”

Keith had settled next to him, mostly because everyone was already in their own little spots. Hunk was sitting in the recliner. Pidge was with the dogs using them as supports. Shiro and Allura were cuddled up on the opposite end of the couch. They really didn’t want to intrude in on their cuddling. Lance really didn’t mind having Keith by him.

Keith had gotten some of the all meat pizza, breadsticks, and some cookies. He has a little bit of a sweet tooth. “Same.” He took a pretty big bite out of his pizza.

“You sure do like a lot of meat in your mouth.” Shiro was the one who said this and almost everyone choked on their food. Lance had burst out laughing and couldn’t help but lean over and give Shiro a high five.

Keith looked back horrified at his brother at what he said. “What the fuck!?”

“What? You’re gay. Technically it’s true.”

“Yeah, but what the fuck?” It was pretty well known Keith was gay, so no one really was reacting to that. It was far more surprising that Shiro had actually said that in front of everyone.

Eventually everyone got back to the movie relaxing. Pidge however had other ideas as she took out her phone.

 

**Pidgeon made a group chat called _“Questions”_**

**Pidgeon added LanceyBoi and MasterChef**

**Pidgeon:** LANCE

**Pidgeon:** HAVE YOU EVER BEEN WITH A GUY???

**Pidgeon:** YOU SAY YOU LIKE THEM AND THAT’S FINE

**Pidgeon:** BUT HAVE YOU BEEN TO BED WITH ONE??

 

Lance choked and had to put his plate down because he just needed to breath. Everyone was looking at him and Lance did his best to hide his phone. By putting it on the couch away from everyone. “S…Sorry went down the wrong pipe.” He waved everyone away hoping they would get back to the movie. The only problem is that his phone wasn’t completely hidden and someone had seen the text when Lance picked up his phone again. He didn’t say a world though.

 

**LanceyBoi:** Pidge.

**LanceyBoi:** What the actual fuck!?

**MasterChef:** He has. I’ve seen it.

**Pidgeon:** WAIT

**Pidgeon:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?

**LanceyBoi:** JFJDSKLF

**LanceyBoi:** Can we not talk about my sex life?

**MasterChef:** It was horrible and I wanted to burn my eyes.

**MasterChef:** Before you ask.

**MasterChef:** Lance has actually dated several guys. It never stuck, because Lance refused to come out for them.

**LanceyBoi:** It’s not like they mattered?

**LanceyBoi:** They only wanted to try it out and usually by the sex they are legit like noping out.

**MasterChef:** Except Lotor.

**Pidgeon:** EXCUSE ME????

**Pidgeon:** Lance?????

**LanceyBoi:** Nope. Ain’t talking about this.

**Pidgeon:** Lance. What the fuck?

**Pidgeon:** Are we talking about the same guy who used to pick on every single one of us to the point it basically got physical?

**LanceyBoi:** It’s over.

**LanceyBoi:** Can we just not talk about this?

**MasterChef:** I can actually feel Lance’s anxiety and Blue is slowing freaking out.

**MasterChef:** I’m sorry I brought it up.

**LanceyBoi:** LKJFDSLKF

**LanceyBoi:** I can’t stay mad at Hunk-

**Pidgeon:** So, how many guys are we talking?

**LanceyBoi:** PIDGE

**LanceyBoi:** Can we not talk about my sex life??

**Pidgeon:** So a bit?

**Pidgeon:** Got it.

**MasterChef:** Like…I’m so confused?

 

By the third movie almost everyone was passed out. Lance couldn’t sleep, so he took Blue outside to do her business and just hang out with her. He was in his own mind just thinking about everything that has happened.

“Lance.”

The voice caused him to actually jump and when he turned around Shiro was standing there. “Uh? Shiro? What’s up?”

“I figured you needed someone to talk with.” Shiro sat down next to Lance on the steps to the house. It took a minute for Shiro to really get his words together. “Um…I saw your phone when Pidge texted you during the movie.”

Lance’s face drained of color at the words. “What?” He was hoping that he didn’t hear things right and that this was some sort of mistake. He felt like crying and just jumping off a cliff to see what would happen. He was supposed to be taking his time with coming out and not have people just find out like this. He could handle Hunk, because they were friends since they were kids. Pidge was someone he took a long time to think things through. Shiro wasn’t on the list until things got settled mentally. He couldn’t handle this. Right on cue Blue’s nose nudged Lance’s hand, but he couldn’t react to it.

“I know…don’t worry I’m not going to judge you or anything. Not to mention I won’t tell anyone until you’re ready.” Shiro smiled at the poor boy who was freaking out on the inside. Shiro just moved his arm and rubbed Lance’s back trying to calm him.

It sort of worked, but he was just gone for the most part. His breathing was uneven and he could just feel the attack about to happen. All he could do was curl in on himself trying desperately to calm himself down.

He hated anxiety and everything that comes with it.

He hated what it did to him.

He hated the fact that he needed help, but he wouldn’t take the steps to actually find the help.

He hated everything.

He hated being this way with his sexuality. Why couldn’t he have been normal? It would be so much better to just be able to like girls and not be attracted to the same gender.

He hated he had to put on a face for everyone when he was actually dying inside.

He hated his parents for always being gone. He understood why though and would never say anything. Just be a good son and never complain. That’s what he was supposed to do.

He hated his siblings for always needing him every hour of the day. Always watching them and his life revolving around with what they wanted to do.

He hated himself. He hated his feelings of hatred towards his own family. It wasn’t normal and why did he have to be different?

He hated so much of himself. He just wanted to vanish.

“Lance…” Shiro was still rubbing his back “Lance you need to breath.” He had figured something like this would happen. “There is nothing to be afraid of here. This is part of you and you might not fully brace it yet, but there is nothing to be scared of. You’re strong and you take on a lot more than what everyone else could probably handle.”

Blue was whining and jumped up cuddling into Lance as much as she could. They were so lucky everyone was sleeping at the moment. Lance was shaking as he tried his hardest to just breathe normally.

“Okay. How about this.” Shiro shifted around to get a better look at Lance. “Breathe in for four seconds then let it out for four seconds. Repeat that a couple times.”

Lance did this multiple times and eventually he felt himself finally calming down slightly. “I…I’m sorry…” He managed to say eventually.

“Don’t you dare apologize like that. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Ever. I do want to talk to you about your anxiety too.” Shiro still had his hand on Lance’s back while turning back to his previous position.

“I’m fine…” Lance mumbled out while clinging onto Blue.

“I think you should go see a therapist.”

“No!” Lance was panicked about the very thought. He didn’t want to disappoint his family or his friends at the very thought he need this kind of help. “I…I can’t do that to everyone. It would seem like I’m some sort of broken mess.”

“Lance. You can’t keep doing this to yourself. How many attacks have you had today? How many close calls have you had? If you keep going like this you’re going to lose yourself.”

“Shiro-.”

“What are you going to do if you can’t control yourself? Blue has been your support, but she won’t be able to help if you go over the edge. What if your parents come home and you do something? Worst. What if your little brothers come home and something happens?”

“Stop…I don’t want to do this right now. I can’t handle it.” Lance had eventually put his hands over his ears trying to drown out Shiro.

Even though Lance knew he was right. The “what ifs” were so strong and if he kept going like this who knew what he would do. He could feel the tears pouring down his face. He didn’t want this.

“Lance…” Shiro set his hand back on Lance’s back. “You’re smart. You know you need this. I know someone who can help you, but you need to trust me. Take that first step. I’ll be there beside you the whole way. I swear.”

Lance was silent for what felt like forever. Shiro was right. As much as he didn’t want to disappoint everyone, but he needed this. Shiro said he would be there beside him. Maybe it was time to at least try. He let out a deep breath and nodded. “Okay…I’ll do it.”

Shiro smiled widely and pat Lance’s back. “Good. We should go to bed.” He stood up heading back into the house, but before he went inside he looked at him. “Guess Keith isn’t the only male in our group who likes meat in their mouth.” With that he opened the door going inside.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Lance yelled so loud it woke up a lot of their friends. Lance sort of felt betrayed? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you liked it!  
> I didn't want to stop writing, but I need sleep.   
> LOL  
> Next chapter are the moms moment to shine!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk.  
> He needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a lot shorter than I planned.  
> But like  
> I have work.  
> I'm sorry-

It was probably around 4:30am when Lance woke up. It was always so automatic to him that he never gave it a second thought. He got up from the floor and carefully made his way out of the body of people. They all decided to just crash on the floor and it was just a mess of limbs. He was pretty sure he stepped on someone trying to get out of it. Blue had been sleeping besides Red during the night, after they had come back inside. When Lance moved she was up and following him to the kitchen.

“Hey girl.” Lance mumbled out sleep laced in his voice. He scratched her head as she sat down waiting. He grabbed his bag from the pile and pulled out two bowls. He filled the first with water and set it down and Blue went over immediately to drink. Lance went to the fridge and took out the cooler. He took the other bowl and grabbed the package from the cooler. Blue was on a raw meat diet and he usually had to order the products online. What he got everything came in a bag and he had to defrost it and it was good to go for the next meal. Lance emptied the products into the bowl and set it on the floor. Blue sat on the floor looking at the food waiting. “Break.” That’s all it took for Blue to rush over and start eating.

“Oh, Lance, You woke up a little later than normal.” Shanna entered the kitchen going to the fridge to get some water. “Are you going on your run?”  
Lance leaned against the counter waiting for Blue to finish her food. “Yeah, but when I get back I was kind of hoping to talk to Athena and you. You know away from everyone. It’s kind of private.”

Shanna smiled at the boy. “Of course. You know you are like our weird adopted son who isn’t fully in the family.” She turned around leaving the kitchen. “Just knock on our door when you’re ready.” With that she left the kitchen heading back upstairs with her water.

Lance let out a deep breath and moved to his backpack going to the bathroom He changed pretty fast into some shorts and a shirt. Just something simple for the run. He grabbed the leash and his headphones going outside. Blue was right behind him very excited jumping around. Lance plugged in his headphones and hooked Blue up before both of them took off running.

 

It wasn’t until a bit past 7am when Lance entered the yard. He unhooked Blue and she went straight for the door waiting. Lance took out his earbuds and put everything in his pocket. When he opened the door Blue ran inside heading straight for her water bowl and Lance got hit with a mix of smells of bacon and eggs.

“Woah! Hey Blue.” Hunk’s voice came from the kitchen, so Lance guessed he was behind all the food. “Lance? You out there?”

Everyone else seemed to still be sleeping, so he made his way into the kitchen to talk with Hunk. “Yeah. I just got back.” Lance went to the fridge to get some water. “We ran a little longer than usual. I kind of needed it.”

“Yeah, what were Shiro and you talking about in the middle of the night?” Hunk had gone back to focusing on his cooking.

Lance let out a hum thinking for a moment while he chugged down his water. “I’ll talk to you later about it. I’m going to talk with your moms.” With that Lance was out of the room faster than Hunk had a chance to stop him. Lance went up the stairs pretty fast thanks to his longer legs. He knew this house like the back of his hand and was soon in front of their room.

The run helped calmed down his nerves before talking to them. He didn’t want to have a panic attack in front of them. They always had an idea that it has happened, but no one knew how bad he really was. Except Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk. His own family had no idea what was wrong. It’s not like he wanted to tell them anyways. It was better to hide how much of a mess he actually was.

Lance jumped by the sudden opening of the door. Athena was standing there smiling. “I knew I heard something! Did you come to talk with us? Shanna, I was right! I told you my hearing was amazing!” Athena turned leaving the door opened for Lance. “You owe me pizza on our next date night!” She jumped on the bed grabbing a magazine flipping through the pages.

Shanna was in the middle of combing through her long hair when she turned to Athena. “I didn’t bet with you? Why do I suddenly owe you pizza?” Lance loved these two. They were just amazing and caring and he just loved them.

The argued for a moment, but it was just playful. Lance coughed awkwardly getting their attention. “Yeah…So I wanted to talk with you guys about something.”

Athena literally threw her magazine across the room and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Come here. Sit down.” She pat the spot that was beside her. When Lance took his spot Athena immediately wrapped her arms around the boy. “What’s on your mind, hun?”

Lance melted into the hug and leaned against Athena. They were always so warm and he just loved them so much. He was also at a loss for words once again. It was so hard to talk about this for some reason. He didn’t want to be judged, but he really had nothing to worry with them. “So…Um…” They were both waiting patiently. Such amazing people. “WhatWasItLikeComingOut??”

Both girls blinked clearly confused about what had come from his mouth. “What?”

“Ugh….” Lance pulled away from Athena covering his face with his hands. “W…What was it like….you know…coming out…?”

“Oh my fucking gosh….” Shanna muttered her eyes completely wide. “OH. MY. FUCKING. GOSH!”

“Shanna! Language in front of him!?” Athena was equally surprised about the words, but she didn’t flip her shit like Shanna was doing.

The next thing Lance knew he was being tackled back on the bed by Shanna. “I ALWAYS WANTED TO HAVE A COMING OUT CONVERSATION WITH SOMEONE! I’M SO HAPPY IT ENDED UP BEING YOU! I ALWAYS THOUGHT, BUT I DIDN’T WANT TO JUST ASSUME IT!”

Lance was a bit surprised about the outcome, but he was so happy. Maybe he was wrong about the whole everyone judging him for coming out? No one has been doing what he thought. Granted it was only a couple people now, but he felt better about himself. Just a tiny bit. “S…Shanna…I need to breath.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” She pulled away laughing nervously. “Sorry. I just got a bit excited.”

Athena snorted and helped Lance to sit back up. “That’s an understatement. Now.” Athena clapped her hands together and smiled. “Coming out. How long?”

“Um…Have I known? I’m guessing. Since…” He was trying to think back to when he really did realize. “Probably the end of middle school, so it’s been a while.”

“Woah! That’s been awhile. Why are you deciding to sudden say something now?” Shanna had taken a spot next to Lance her full attention on the boy.

“I don’t even know if I want to! I can’t do anything with this without having a panic attack. I’m so terrified about what everyone else will think that I just….hide it? I always thought it would be easier and I don’t have to deal with anyone thinking I’m just…I don’t know. Broken?”

Shanna laughed slightly looking at Athena. “Reminds me of someone.”

“What?” Lance blinked completely confused looking between the two girls. “What do you mean?”

“When I was younger things were…different to say the least about all of this. Unlike Shanna…I wasn’t proud of this. I shoved it down and I dated guy after guy just trying to force the other emotions away. This was before I met Shanna and I actually did come out to my parents with my sexuality. They weren’t happy to say the least and…things happened.”

“She was beaten by her father because of it.” Shanna spoke up looking directly at Athena, which resulted in a glare from the said girl. “What? There is no point in sugar coating it.”

“Anyways…Yeah between my father doing that and my mother ignoring me I had no one. It was hard and eventually I just admitted it was a phase and everything went back to normal. I started dating guys just to make my family happy. I still regret hiding that part of me…it took such a toll on me mentally and I had multiple…attempts.”

“Which is how we eventually ended up meeting!” Shanna smiled a painful smile. “I was walking home one day and there was this beautiful girl standing on the edge of the bridge. It felt like something possessed my body that night as I ran right as she was about to jump.”

“She didn’t catch me in time though…we both went over the edge.”

“What?” Lance croaked out. He was expecting like she got there in time and that’s how they fell in love or something, but what? “How did you guys survive?”

Shanna laughed shaking her head. “The drop was maybe like two stories high. It still did some damage to us. Minor cuts and bruises, but there were people around when it happened. The current was bad, but with everyone reacting so fast we were fine.”

“We spent some time in the hospital together after that and the rest was history. My parents found out about this one and I finally just broke down and actually talked to them. This time the reaction was so much different, but I still didn’t trust them. It took years for me to finally be okay and by then I was with Shanna.” Athena smiled and went over to hug Lance once again. “Lance…I understand where you are coming from…but when you find that one person that you know is right you won’t care about any of that.”

Lance looked down at his hands. They were shaking, but it wasn’t from anxiety or anything. He feels calm. He has never felt this calm before.

“We’re guessing since you suddenly want to share this that you might already have someone in mind. I’m guessing you don’t even realize it yourself.” Shanna wrapped her own arms around the boy as both girls held him.

He had no idea what that meant. He was so confused. Confused about his own feelings. Confused about his past. Confused about how clam he seemed to be at the moment. Confused about being confused.

He needed to get better before anything. He needed to go see that guy Shiro told him about. He wanted to tell his family so badly about everything he was feeling.

He wanted to get better.

This talk helped him in more ways than one. He barely did any talking though…just listened.

Still…He felt better. It was going to be a lot of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be happier????  
> Maybe  
> Probably not.  
> He's going to therapy!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to feel!   
> I even felt stuff and I was writing this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to find out a couple things in this story!  
> 1\. Where they live.  
> 2\. Lance's feelings towards his family
> 
> Enjoy!

**LanceyBoi changed the group name “ _Sunday”_**

**LanceyBoi:** I went to the grocery store today. Had to get food for the week.

**LanceyBoi:** I had a major impulse buy.

**LanceyBoi:** In my defense it was on sale and was really cheap.

**LanceyBoi:** I bought five watermelons.

**LanceyBoi:** They were $1.39 for each. I jumped at it.

**LanceyBoi:** We should go to the park and eat them. I’ll bring Blue.

**Pidgeon:** Lance. What. The. Actual. Hell?

**MasterChef:** It’s October???

**MasterChef:** What store has Watermelon on sale in October???

**FauxPa:** Lance.

**FauxPa:** We’ve talked about your impulse buying.

**Keef:**????

**Keef:** Wait. Why is my name still this???

**Keef changed his name to Keith**

**Keith:** Great. Now. Does he really have that big of a problem?

**Pidgeon:** He has a problem when things are on sale. He will buy an ungodly amount of an item.

**MasterChef:** He once bought 20 pounds of bananas because it was on sale.

**Pidgeon:** He also got eight of those really big packages of paper towels once.

**Keith:** What?

**LanceyBoi:** It was all cheap! I haven’t gotten paper towels for a couple months now!

**Keith:** It sounds like you have a problem.

**LanceyBoi:** How dare you?

**LanceyBoi:** I came here wondering if anyone wanted to go to the park for some watermelon.

**LanceyBoi:** All I’m getting is hate.

**MiceTrainer:** I’ll take some watermelon!

**LanceyBoi:** DKFKDSFKDLS

**LanceyBoi:** Someone appreciates me!

**Keith:** Red has never had watermelon, so I can bring him.

**Pidgeon:** You guys are all insane for wanting to go out. It’s getting colder!

**Pidgeon:** I’ll be there.

**MasterChef:** I’m going to pass. The parents want to go out to eat. Which I can never say no to them.

**FauxPa:** I’m working at the moment, so I have to pass. Have fun!

**LanceyBoi:** Pidge need me to pick you up?

**Pidgeon:** Yes. Be here in ten.

 

When Lance and Pidge pulled up Keith and Allura were already waiting. Lance parked the car and opened the back door letting Blue out. Blue ran around sniffing things and Red was pulling Keith around trying to get to Blue.

“Red. Calm down.” Keith was trying to pull him back.

“Just unhook him. It’s not like he will go anywhere.” Pidge walked over holding two of the watermelons.

“He is so attached to Blue…It’s so insane.” He pulled Red back long enough to unhook him from the leash. He shot off towards Blue almost running into her. Blue just ignored him as she sniffed the area. “Blue doesn’t give him the time of day...”

“Don’t sound so disappointed.” Lance laughed walking over to his friends. He had the other three watermelons plus a bag. “Blue takes some time to warm up to other dogs. I’m surprised she even slept beside him the other night. They went to the table they picked out and Lance laid out a ton of paper towels.

“Are these part of the sale?” Keith sat down on the bench watching what Lance was doing.

Pidge laughed taking her own seat. “Those paper towels are going to be famous in our group.”

Lance snorted and grabbed the first watermelon. “If you could buy stuff on sale for cheap why wouldn’t you? Better than spending an insane amount.” He dug into his bag and grabbed out a knife. “You’ll understand someday when you have a family and want to save money.”

“I don’t know why, but it sounds like Lance is like years ahead of us on this part.” Allura was the final one to sit down. She was sitting by Pidge and Keith was sitting next to Lance.

“I do grocery shopping every week. I even have a coupon book I get in the mail. I never spend over $80 no matter how much I’m buying.” Lance sliced right through the middle of the watermelon causing juices to leak from it.

“What the fuck…? That’s actually really impressive?” Keith muttered under his breath.

“Of course it is! It’s me! Everything I do is impressive.” Lance made quick work of half the watermelon cutting it into pieces for them. The other half he just cut in half and takes it into his hands. “I’m feeding the dogs.”

“Wait.” Keith got up from his spot following Lance. “Can I have Red’s piece? I want to see how he acts with the watermelon.”

Lance laughed and handed other Red’s half of the watermelon. “Here you go. I’m sure Red will love it. I haven’t met a dog that doesn’t like watermelon.”

Both walked over to where the dogs were at. Lance whistled and Blue ran over to him and sat right in front of him. He set the piece of watermelon on the ground and Blue waited for that magic word. “Break.” Blue went over and started eating her piece.

“Woah. I wish Red would do that.” Keith bent down and set the watermelon on the ground, but Red was already sniffing it and licking at it. When Keith pulled his hand away Red was already biting into it.

“Make sure he stays away from the rind.” Lance moved to sit on the ground while the dogs ate their watermelon. “I’m not worried about Blue. She knows not to eat it.”

Keith sat down next to Lance while watching Red. Once in a while he would move Red’s face away from the rind. “Blue is so well behaved. Not to mention her ability to like…read emotions. It’s insane.”

“That’s how she has always been. Even when I got her she seemed to be really into other people’s emotions. She’ll comfort anyone, but I’m obviously her first priority.” Lance ran his fingers across Blue’s back as she finished up eating her watermelon. “How old is Red anyways?”

“He’s almost two. His birthday is actually coming up.” Keith pulled away what was left of the watermelon when Red was done.

“We should throw him a little party then! I’m sure Blue would love to attend.” Lance laughed as Blue cuddled into his lap and relaxed. Red had walked over sniffing her and nudging her. “Blue don’t be so mean to him. He just wants to play. Go be social.”

“Are you trying to get our dogs together?” Blue huffed and moved off of Lance. Red jumped around excited to get something out of Blue. Blue took off running with some amazing speed. Keith raised an eyebrow and nudged Red. “Go after her.” With that Red took off after Blue and after a while she slowed down and was pounced on by Red. They both ended up playing and chasing each other. “Maybe it won’t be a bad idea if they get together?”

“They seem kind of cute together. Does this mean we are now going to get our dogs together?” Lance laughed leaning back on his hands.

Keith was looking at Lance. His eyes wondering up his body up to his face. Trying desperately to not to let him notice that he was checking him out. “I guess so…”

“Hey! Don’t get all shy on me now!” Lance laughed knocking his foot against Keith’s. “I think they would make cute puppies. You know if Red can.”

“He can. Are you sure you want to deal with puppies?”

“Who wouldn’t want to deal with puppies?” Lance let himself fall against the ground his arms out. “Blue!” He yelled and a second later the dog had jumped onto him. “You want to be a mom?” Lance was laughing as he hugged the dog close.

“You guys are going to have Blue have puppies? Oh my gosh! I want one!” Pidge had walked over with a couple pieces of watermelon for the two.

“We’ll have to see what happens.” Keith answered as Red walked over and laid beside him. This is what they did for the day until the sun went down. Tomorrow they had school and Lance would go to his therapy session. Shiro really did have connections with this guy.

 

**SpaceDad >> SpaceSon**

**SpaceDad:** So, are you at the appointment?

**SpaceSon:** Yes. I’m freaking out. This was a terrible idea.

**SpaceSon:** Why did I agree to this??

**SpaceSon:** This won’t solve anything. I should just leave and act like this never happened.

**SpaceDad:** Lance.

**SpaceDad:** For one you need to breath. Calm yourself.

**SpaceSon:** The lady is giving me weird looks.

**SpaceSon:** SHE ISN’T HELPING MY SITUATION.

**SpaceSon:** WHY CAN’T SHE LET ME FREAK OUT IN PEACE???

**SpaceDad:** Lance. Breath. Do the breathing exercises.

**SpaceDad:** I swear this will be good for you. Trust me. I know this guy and he is really good at his job. He won’t force you into anything you aren’t ready to talk about.

**SpaceSon:** I know-

**SpaceSon:** I’m just terrified. What happens if this only messes with my head more?

**SpaceSon:** Shiro. I’m seriously barely keeping my head floating. What happens if this just ends of drowning me?

 

“Lance?” A man opened the door and walked into the waiting room. He was probably a little bit taller than Lance with red/orange hair and he even had a mustache the same color. The mustache was certainly something else.

Lance froze when he heard his name. He didn’t know how to react at first, but he felt his phone buzz in his hand and he took the chance to look down at the message.

 

**SpaceDad:** I believe in you. You’re so much stronger than what you give yourself credit.

 

Lance smiled a bit and stood up from his seat. “Y…Yeah I’m Lance.” He slipped his phone in his pocket taking a couple steps towards the man.

“It’s great to meet you! I’m Coran!” This man smiled and held out his hand for Lance.

“Nice to meet you too…” Lance took his hand gently and shook it.

“Come! Let us go to my headquarters!” The man spun around and was leaving and Lance caught the door and followed after him.

They walked down the hall and into the room that was the last one in the hall. There was a desk that was littered with papers and some photos. There was this huge brown couch that was next to the wall. There were different photos scattered around the walls of the room. There were a couple book cases that were full of different kinds of books. His eyes went over just a couple of the titles and it seemed like all of them were about emotional support.

“Take a seat, Lance.” Coran went to grab his chair and went around his desk to sit, so they were facing each other. He leaned over and got the tablet from his desk and started messing around with it. Lance took a seat on the couch and waited. This was his first time doing something like this. “Alright, this first time I just want to ask some questions. You don’t have to answer them all. Just the ones you feel comfortable about telling me. I want to stress that we are going at your pace. Not mine. Today will probably be the longest meet up we have. Since, I’m just trying to get to know you. This will also help me figure where you are at mentally too.”

Lance was still on edge and was tapping the side of his leg trying to calm down. “O…Okay. I got it.”

Coran smiled and pressed a couple buttons. “What brings you here?”

Lance was a bit confused about the first question, but answered none the less. “My friend suggest that I see you…so here I am.”

“Why would this friend suggest this?”

“Um…I just have…problems and he thought you could help.”

Coran didn’t pry. He would tell him when he was ready, and he was a very patient man. “Have you ever seen a therapist before?”

“No.” Lance answered immediately. He sighed deeply while playing with his jeans. “U…Um…I never really considered it. I always thought…I’ll eventually deal with it myself.”

Coran wrote something down on the tablet before moving on. “What is the problem from your viewpoint?”

Lance didn’t more or speak. It was so hard to just say it. It was one thing about laughing it off and acting like it never happened. Whenever he caught his breath it was just easy.

“That’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. We can come back to it later.” He went back to his tablet and scrolled down a bit on it. “How about this one. On a scale 0-10 how happy are you with your life?”

Lance hesitated for a moment at that question too. He knew exactly where he would rate on that scale. He wasn’t sure if he should lie though. He would lie to everyone else and say ten, but he was doing this for Shiro. That wasn’t right. Hadn’t he just said yesterday that he wanted help? He wanted to get better? Was that all a dream? No. He thought all of that, so what was he doing now. Shit. He could feel himself starting to shake. Why was this so scary? “Probably…” He needed to breathe. Shiro taught him so much with just breathing correctly.

Nope. That was going out the door. He could feel his eyes burning as tears started rolling down his cheeks. It was just some stupid question. Why was this taking so much out of him?

“Lance.” He jumped at the sudden hand on his shoulder. “Just take your time. We can always move to the next question. We aren’t in any rush.”

Lance blinked looking at the hand. When had he gotten up?  Was he so lost in his thoughts? “S…Sorry. I can answer. W…What was the question again?”

Coran smiled and went to sit back down. “On a scale 0-10 how happy are you with your life?”

“Three.” Lance managed to answer out. He had leaned over grabbing the tissue that was sitting on the table next to the couch. He was actually pretty surprise that the number wasn’t lower.

“Are panic attacks normal for you?”

“Yeah…I usually have a couple a day. My friends usually help as much as they can when I have them.” He whipped his face getting rid of the wetness on his cheeks.

“How often do you get to meet up with your friends?”

“I mean…I go to school with most of them. I have a couple that are in college, so I don’t really see them that much. We do have a group chat going, so we usually text on there when we have time.”

“What about outside of school?”

Lance stayed silent for a moment while throwing his tissue away. He was trying to find the right words. “U-Um…not really. I mean we see each other on the weekends sometimes, but that’s because my mom is usually home.” He sat back on the couch taking deep breaths. Anything to just calm himself. He knew he needed to say more. “Usually…my parents are busy with work. I have to take care of my younger brothers.”

“If you don’t mind can I hear more about your family?”

Lance bit his lip trying to just think about everything. Pidge and Hunk knew about his situation, but they didn’t know about his thoughts. They knew about his past, but they had no idea what he was thinking half the time. How much he hated his parents. How much he hated his siblings. How much he loathed his sister for abandoning him. How much he hated everyone depending on him. He hated himself the most for these feelings. It wasn’t normal. The words just kind of came out rather bluntly. “I hate them.”

Those words even surprised Coran. Out of everything that wasn’t something he expected at all. “Why would you say that?”

It was probably the fact that Lance didn’t know who Coran was and had no real attachment to the guy, but he just burst. All his feelings just rolling out of his mouth. “I can’t deal with always doing everything. I wake up at four in the morning every day, because I have to take my dog out, shower, get my brothers up, cook breakfast, and get them on the bus every morning. Which, doesn’t seem like much I know. It’s just every day. The same thing each and every day. After school I have to leave my friends, because I have to take them to all their after school activities. While they are doing that I go shopping for minor stuff. Like if I forgot to get something during my Sunday trip to the store, or if they have a new project and I need to pick something up. Then I basically have to entertain them the rest of the night until they go to sleep. Then after that I have to do my homework, because I don’t have time. I can’t sleep at night. I get maybe two hours of sleep, before waking up and starting everything again. I’m tired of my siblings, but I have to do it. My parents aren’t around to take care of them, but I feel like I’m slowly crumbling.” Lance paused just breathing after that bit of his rant.

Coran was writing stuff down on the tablet, but his attention was fully on Lance. Lance really appreciated the attention at that moment.

“My parents are a whole different story. I get why they work so much.” Lance moved a bit on the couch trying to get comfortable. “We weren’t exactly homeless, but we weren’t living in the best conditions. Most of my family was living in this small cramped house, and everyone had to buddy up with at least three other people. My grandparents wanted to mooch off of my parents and so did their brothers and sisters. My parents were trying so hard to just provide for everyone. It drove them to a breaking point and eventually we moved to Florida. My sister broke away from the family and met some guy and got married. She moved back to Florida. I saw them a couple years ago and they seem really happy. They had two children the last time I talked to them. I feel terrible that I haven’t picked up the phone and called her.”

“How did you end up in New York?”

“My father got a job offer that he needed to jump at. It was a huge break from what he was doing before, and now he is on the verge of becoming the CEO. It feels like forever since I last saw him. He keeps traveling meeting other companies that are supporting that company. I think to just introduce himself, so it’s easier to become CEO. I’m not really sure. My mom got a job in human resources eventually and now both of them are working for this company that is taking them away from our family. We moved here when I entered third grade.”

“Only third grade? You must have had to grow up pretty fast.”

“I don’t think I really noticed it until I got older. How much I just didn’t know myself. I did get a chance to taste what being a family was like…in that small house. Even though my parents bounced from job to job they still had time for their kids. They still read us stories for bed and played these stupid little card games that were just ridiculous. Ever since we moved it’s been all work and nothing else. It’s like they lost all sense to themselves due to the stress. My sister couldn’t handle it when we moved to New York. They were just so into work and just…ignored us. She ended up taking care of me until she thought I would be alright. Then she left with some guy.” Lance sighed and ran a hand through his hair trying to relax somewhat. “I don’t think they even realize what they have done to this family. I think they just don’t know anything else besides work. My sister told me when we were younger, before I was born, it was an even worst environment for them. It sounds like my grandparents were just using them…all for the money. It sucks. Imagine how messed up that must have been for them?”

“I don’t think you hate anyone in your family.” Coran had finally set his tablet down on the table and giving Lance his full undivided attention. “I think you just crave that feeling you once had and seeing your parents this…broken is hurting you deep down. Then seeing your siblings not understanding something you once had is also killing you. I think you care about your family so much that you just don’t know how to deal with it, so your mind is connecting it with hate.”

Lance sat there wide eyed staring at Coran, but his mind was running through everything. Everything he had vented about and Coran’s words were just crashing down. He couldn’t believe he just expressed so much about his life. How much he was holding back from everyone in his life.

It was embarrassing.

“I…I’m sorry.” Lance finally turned his head away and buried it into his hands. “I shouldn’t have said all that. I’m so sorry.”

“Lance.” Coran moved over to the couch and set his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “This is your personal space away from everything. You’re allowed to talk about anything you wish and I’m here to listen to you. You don’t have to feel sorry or embarrassed about anything. I’m here for you. You have nothing to worry about in here.”

Lance sort of relaxed at those words, but was still extremely embarrassed about everything. “I just…I don’t want to burden anyone.”

“You aren’t burdening anyone with anything. These are just your feelings and you should be able to freely speak them. Don’t ever feel like your feelings are nothing or you’ll burden someone with it.” Coran sat there beside Lance until he fully calmed down. “Now. We should keep going. We have plenty of questions to go through.”

 

**SpaceSon >> SpaceDad**

**SpaceSon:** Thank you.

**SpaceDad:** How did it go? Are you okay? Are you going back? Everyone in the group is wondering where you are at. I’ve been saying you’ve been busy, but I don’t know how much they believe me.

**SpaceSon:** It was emotional to say the least. I’m alright for the most part. Still extremely emotional at the moment. I haven’t stopped shaking since I got out. I am. I’m going back next week. I have a time set up and everything. I’ll send a message in a bit. I need to calm down and get my siblings. I’ll probably tell everyone what’s happening. I’ll be going almost every week, so I think its best.

**SpaceDad:** Do you need help? Can you drive? I will run my ass over and drive your car.

**SpaceDad:** Also, I’m proud you are willing to get help.

**SpaceDad:** You don’t have to tell everyone if you don’t want. I will make up anything for you.

**SpaceSon:** This is why you’re the dad.

**SpaceSon:** I can drive. I’ve calmed myself enough.

**SpaceSon:** I’ll be in the chat in a bit. Don’t worry. Just keep them entertained for me!

**SpaceDad:** Okay. I’ll talk with you in a bit then.

 

**Pidgeon changed the group name _“WHERE THE FUCK IS LANCE???”_**

**MasterChef changed the group name “ _LANCE BUDDY WHERE ARE YOU?”_**

**Pidgeon changed the group name “ _LAAAAAAAAANCE”_**

**Keith:** You guys need to calm down. I’m sure he is just doing something with his siblings.

**FauxPa:** He is picking up his siblings from their sports.

**Pidgeon:** HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS AND WE DON’T???

**MasterChef:** YEAH! WE ARE HIS BEST FRIENDS!

**Keith:** I actually agree. What’s going on? Why couldn’t Lance just type it in group?

**FauxPa:** Uhhhh

**FauxPa:** I was going to tell you a pizza joke, but its way too cheesy.

**Pidgeon:** Shiro-

**FauxPa:** I was wondering why the baseball was getting bigger. Then it hit me.

**MasterChef:** He is trying to distract us!

**FauxPa:** Never cheat in a limbo contest. It’s the lowest thing you can do.

**Keith:** Stop-

**FauxPa:** Two satellites got married Saturday. The reception was perfect.

**LanceyBoi:** When I told you to distract them I didn’t mean…this.

**Pidgeon:** LANCE

**MasterChef:** LANCE MY BUDDY!

**Keith:** Am I the only one who noticed the distract part?

**Pidgeon:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY DISTRACTING US??

**LanceyBoi:** I meant until I got home from picking everyone up.

**FauxPa:** Thank goodness you came back. I was running out of things to say. I almost got out my dad joke book.

**MasterChef:** What is happening?

**LanceyBoi:** Calm down.

**LanceyBoi:** I have something I want to say.

**Pidgeon:** WAIT

**Pidgeon:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN???

**Pidgeon:** Are you like…you know???

**LanceyBoi:** PIDGE

**LanceyBoi:** How about you shut it????

**MiceTrainer:** I just got out of class. What is happening????

**FauxPa:** Lance has something he would like to announce.

**MasterChef:** BUT ARE YOU???

**LanceyBoi:** How about everyone calms the fuck down, so I can speak??

**Keith:** I’ve been waiting patiently.

**Keith:** I would like to point that out.

**LanceyBoi:** Thank you. I appreciate that greatly.

**LanceyBoi:** Has everyone else calmed?

**Pidgeon has changed the name to _“Calm as fuck”_**

**FauxPa:** Language.

**LanceyBoi:** ANYWAYS

**LanceyBoi:** So, today I went to see someone. I’ll be going every week on probably Monday. That seems to be the trend. I set up a couple appointments already. They all fall on a Monday. I’ll be MIA for like an hour or so.

**FauxPa:** Might help if you tell them what that someone does for a living.

**Pidgeon:** Yes.

**Keith:** Yes.

**MasterChef:** Yes.

**MiceTrainer:** Yup!

**LanceyBoi:** FSKLDFS

**LanceyBoi:** I’m seeing a therapist?

**LanceyBoi:** That’s embarrassing to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!  
> Next chapter isn't going to be so emotion. I swear!  
> Lance gets a break!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's past relationships.  
> Uno.  
> And...a birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to get this up sooner, but work completely drained me.  
> I wanted to get this up before I go into gaming mode. XD

**LanceyBoi >> Keith**

**LanceyBoi changed Keith’s name to Mullet.**

**Mullet:** What?

**LanceyBoi:** Want to hang out? Pidge and Hunk said they’re too busy. Can you believe that?? I finally get a day off that’s during the week and I get told no!

**LanceyBoi:** Keith?

**LanceyBoi:** It’s been ten minutes-

**LanceyBoi:** Keeeeeith.

**LanceyBoi:** KEITH

**LanceyBoi:** KEITH???

 

**KeithBro >> ShiroBrooo**

**KeithBro:** Lance wants to hang out! What do I do? Help!

**ShiroBrooo:** Uhhh, Hang out with him?

**KeithBro:** Just the two of us??? No way! I’m not ready for that!

**ShiroBrooo:** Keith. My brother. My adoptive brother. My gay brother. My brother who is extremely gay for Lance.

**ShiroBrooo:** Just. Hang. Out. With. Lance.

**KeithBro:** I’d rather drink a whole carton of milk and die from the pain.

**ShiroBrooo:** Fine.

 

**SpaceDad >> SpaceSon**

**SpaceDad:** Keith is freaking out since you wanted to hang out with him.

**SpaceDad:** You know where I live.

**SpaceDad:** I give you permission to go over and hang out with him.

**SpaceSon:** I don’t think that’s how it works?

**SpaceDad:** Just go hang out with him.

**SpaceDad:** He’s just nervous since you guys are new friends.

**SpaceSon:** I can try???

**SpaceDad:** Good.

 

**ShiroBrooo >> KeithBro**

**ShiroBrooo sent an image.**

**ShiroBrooo:** You probably have like ten minutes to scream and get your gay out before he is there.

**KeithBro:** WHAT THE FUCK????

**KeithBro:** What did you do??? I’m not ready for this!

**ShiroBrooo:** Just get closer to being friends with him. You don’t have to jump on him or anything.

**KeithBro:** Why would I???

**KeithBro:** He is straight! That would be super weird for him if I just…attacked him!

**ShiroBrooo:** So, you’ve thought about it.

**KeithBro:** I hate you.

**KeithBro:** I’m disowning you as my brother.

**KeithBro:** Goodbye.

 

Lance showed up at the door a bit after ten minutes. Blue was with him, since he figured it would ease the whole situation better. Lance was a bit nervous just showing up, but Shiro would warn Keith he was coming. Right? Lance shoved any anxiety down that was trying to come up and rang the doorbell.

This was a great way to get to know Keith better and become better friends. He also kind of lied when he said Hunk and Pidge weren’t free. He wanted to ask Keith to hang out and kind of panicked. The others would probably think of something insane, but the guy was new to the group. He probably felt kind of weird about the whole situation.

The door opened and there stood Keith. Neither of them said anything for a good minute, but surprising Keith broke the silence. “You can come in.” Keith stepped out of the way and instead of walking in Red ran right for Blue. “Red? Don’t just…”

Lance laughed and unhooked Blue. Blue went straight in the house and was being followed by Red. “It’s fine. I think he really did fall for her.”

“I just…I don’t understand. He’s never been that way.” Keith closed the door when Lance had moved inside. The house wasn’t anything special. Their parents were out at the moment and Shiro was in some study group at his college. Everything was really cleaned and was put in certain order.

“Don’t worry. I think Blue is slowly getting used to him.” Lance took off his shoes by the door. He grinned and grabbed a box from his pocket. “I brought Uno. If you want to play.”

Keith raised an eyebrow looking at Lance. “You want to play Uno? I’m literally going to kick your ass. I haven’t lost a game of Uno since….never.”

“I totally sense a bet coming on.” Lance smirked heading over to the living room. “Hm…” Lance got the cards out and mixed them together. “What could we do? Whenever I play with Hunk or Pidge we just have whoever wins pick a movie to watch.”

Keith sat down on the couch across from Lance. “That’s fine.”

“Nope.” Lance grinned looking at Keith. “I have a much better idea.”

Keith didn’t like the sound of that.

Lance handed out the cards and set the deck up showing the first card. “Whoever loses has to call their crush and confess.”

“What? No.” Keith shot back. He couldn’t do that. That would be insane. His crush was literally in the room. How would he explain that?

“What’s the problem?” Lance smirked looking through his cards. “I thought you said you wouldn’t lose? Are you scared?”

“No.” Keith shot back grabbing his cards. “I’m going to kick your ass.”

 

It didn’t go how he had planned and Lance was jumping around shoving his victory in his face. Keith look absolutely defeated at that moment. “You have to call your crush! I won!” Lance hoped on the couch beside Keith.

“I…I know.” Keith pulled his phone out of his pocket and was just staring down at the screen. He needed a plan. He moved off the couch, so Lance wouldn’t be able to see who he was calling. He went to his most recent calls and pressed a name.

The phone was ringing.

_“Keith?”_ Shiro answered the phone clearly confused. _“Did you scare-.”_

“I LOVE YOU!” Keith yelled and hung up the phone right away.

Shiro just held his phone to his ear as the dial tone played. His face looked horrified and clearly confused about what had happened.

Lance had fallen off the couch laughing. “Oh. My. Gosh! What was that? Your face is so red! What is happening?”

Keith had set his phone down on the table his face extremely red. “I need a breather. I’ll be right back.” Keith turned around and walked out of the room. In reality he just wanted to scream and just anything else. He couldn’t believe he just did that.

The moment Keith had walked out Lance was already going for Keith’s phone. He was very curious about who he called. He found his way to the contacts and looked at the most recent people.

Shiro.

Keith had called Shiro? Lance’s eyes were wide just staring at the screen. He set Keith’s phone down and sat back on the couch. He was into his own brother? Things just got weird fast.

Wait.

Wait.

Just wait.

Lance’s mind finally caught up to the events. Shiro was dating Allura. Keith seemed like he was perfectly okay with this. Nothing pointed to the fact that Keith had a thing for his own brother. Even the contact name for Shiro proved that. That means he lied about calling his crush, but what was the reason?

 

**_Calm as fuck_ **

**LanceyBoi:** I feel the need to point out that Keith is building a motorcycle.

**LanceyBoi:** It actually looks amazing and I’m jealous?

**MasterChef:** How do you know this?

**Pidgeon:** Were you guys hanging out?

**Keith:** He worked with Shiro and forced his way into my house.

**FauxPa:** I was helping and invited him over.

**LanceyBoi:** Motorcycle.

**FauxPa:** I would also like to point out that they were basically cuddling when I walked in.

**Keith:** We were watching a movie. Not cuddling.

**LanceyBoi:** I was sort of cuddling. I get that way during movies.

**Keith:** We. Were. NOT. Cuddling.

**FauxPa:** You kind of were though.

**MasterChef:** Lance actually does get that way. He has cuddled me tons of times when we watch movies.

**Pidgeon:** Same. That’s just how Lance is.

**LanceyBoi:** No one ever wants to cuddle with me.

**LanceyBoi:** Besides Blue.

**LanceyBoi:** This is why I keep her around. Not really though.

**LanceyBoi sent a photo.**

**LanceyBoi:** She is cuddling up to me right now.

**MasterChef:** Blue is so beautiful. I want a dog.

**FauxPa:** I want my own dog.

**Pidgeon:** Same though. That’s why I call first dibs.

**MasterChef:** What do you mean?

**LanceyBoi:** We’re going to see about Blue getting puppies.

**Pidgeon:** Red will obviously help.

**MasterChef:** I WANT A PUPPY!

**MiceTrainer:** I just want photos.

**Keith:** We want them to get along better before anything happens.

**FauxPa:** Oh. Keith. I have our takeout. I’m on my way home. We also still need to talk.

**Keith:** I’m not talking to you.

**Keith:** I disowned you as a brother.

**Keith:** You betrayed me.

**Pidgeon:** What?

**FauxPa:** I told Lance that he could come over, since he wanted to hang out with Keith.

**Keith:** He only wanted to hang out, because Hunk and Pidge were busy today. You should have let me say no.

**MasterChef:** We weren’t busy? We were playing video games?

**Pidgeon:** Who said we were busy??

**LanceyBoi:** OH. LOOK AT THE TIME!

**LanceyBoi:** I have to get my brothers ready for bed. BYE!

**Keith:** What?

 

**_Questions_ **

****

**Pidgeon:** Lance.

**Pidgeon:** Do you have a thing for Keith?

**LanceyBoi:** What?

**LanceyBoi:** Is that an actual question?

**MasterChef:** You are bi, so it’s a possibility.

**LanceyBoi:** Guys. I swear I don’t have a thing for Keith.

**LanceyBoi:** For one he isn’t my type.

**LanceyBoi:** Two, we are all friends. I don’t want to make things awkward like that.

**Pidgeon:** You know we wouldn’t be like that.

**MasterChef:** Exactly.

**LanceyBoi:** I legit don’t have any feelings towards Keith. If that changes I will come straight to you guys.

**MasterChef:** We know. Don’t worry. We just worry about you.

 

The rest of the week passed by pretty fast. Halloween was literally right around the corner. The weekend consisted of hanging out with his friends and Keith becoming a better part of the group. Lance and him were always starting bets and playing little games. It was Monday now and that means Lance had another appointment. He didn’t know how to feel. He was still pretty embarrassed about the last time.

Lance took his seat in the office and there was silence at first. Coran had taken his tablet back out and was marking things. “So, how did your week go?”

Lance shrugged and tried relaxing against the couch. “Same thing. I found out my father will be coming home in a couple weeks. Just in time for Thanksgiving I guess.”

“You don’t sound that excited for it.”

“My father and I are complicated. None of my friends or other family have notice, but it’s like I’m walking on ice around him.”

“Why do you say that?”

Lance gripped his arm twisted the fabric around. “I’m terrified for when he finds out. I just…don’t think he’ll understand.”

Coran raised an eyebrow clearly confused. “What wouldn’t he understand?”

Lance sighed deeply closing his eyes. “Mostly my sexuality. I’m also terrified that one of these days that I’m just going to slip and flip out.”

“Let’s start on one thing at a time. Your sexuality?”

“I’m bisexual. Which, only like three other people know about.” Lance groaned running a hand over his face. “Why do I keep pouring myself out like this? Is this room like magic or something?”

Coran laughed softly. “Sadly, no. Most people consider this their safe zone. Nothing leaves this room and you can just pour your heart out. Let’s go back to your sexuality for a moment. How long have you known?”

“At the end of middle school, so it’s been about four years…”

“That’s a long time. It must have taken a lot out of you to hide it. Have you dated anyone in that time period?”

“Yeah…A girl named Nyma and a guy named Lotor.”

“Would you like to go into details about the relationships? Of course you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I mean…there really isn’t anything to go into. Nyma was my first ever relationship and she ended up cheating on me with her best friend. I was heartbroken, but I got over her pretty fast. The relationship I had with her had no solid grounding on it. I think it forever stayed as a crush that eventually died out. Nothing deeper.”

“What about Lotor?”

Lance let out a huge sigh and moved around in his seat. “Um…I’m still confused about that relationship to this day. We went to school together, but we never made our relationship public or anything. This was all his idea. Of course I didn’t object, because I was still nervous about coming out. What we had was amazing…but I don’t think there was any emotion to it. Just lust. Which of course during that time I had convinced myself that I loved the guy.” Lance shifted around in his seat uncomfortable that he just admitted that. It was just weird putting it all in words. Hunk never really asked any details and it just got shrugged off.

“I’m guessing if it was only lust it didn’t last long?”

“After Hunk found out things went south pretty fast. I could tell that he didn’t actually care to be in a relationship and didn’t want a relationship period. I don’t understand why he didn’t just end it.”

“So…what happened?”

Lance bit the inside of his cheek glancing down at his hands. “We got into an argument one night, because he was apparently extremely pissed that Hunk knew his secret. The argument had no bases though and he was just yelling to yell. I got pushed into a book shelf and he left. No idea where he even went, but he didn’t tell anyone. No one knows where he is to this day. He basically dropped off the face of the Earth.”

“Have you thought about being in a relationship with anyone else?”

“No. I don’t want to go through all of that again. Relationships are just so much work and I don’t think I can go through that mindset again. Being used like that…I don’t want that. I’m okay with just having my friends and family beside me.”

“Everyone says that after heartbreak. Especially if they aren’t over their last relationship.”

“Are you telling me-.”

“You’ve said so yourself. You’re still confused to this day. I get what happened, but you don’t want to fully accept it. You believe that something will pop up and clear up everything that happened. Whatever that is would make things better. Make it seem less like lust and more of a real relationship.”

Lance’s eyes were wide as he stared down at his hands. His breathing was all over the place and he was starting to panic. It wasn’t like his regular panic attacks that he was so used to. His eyes were starting to water as the weight of the words Coran had spoken came down on him. “O…Oh gosh. Why do I still feel like this?” Lance was rubbing his eyes trying to stop the tears. “I…I shouldn’t feel like this.”

Coran smiled and moved over and let his hand rest on Lance’s shoulder. “Relax. We’ll work through this. I’m here to listen to you and give some of my advice. Trust me. It’ll get better.”

 

**MyBoi >> MyBro**

**MyBoi _(8:45pm):_ ** So, this session took so much out of me.

**MyBoi:** We talked about my past relationships and of course Lotor came up.

**MyBoi:** I’ve realized a couple things.

**MyBoi:** First. I wasn’t over him by a long shot. Mostly hoping for a clue that it wasn’t what I thought.

**MyBoi:** Second. Lust. It was all lust. Nothing else.

**MyBoi:** Third. I’m not ready for a relationship by a long shot.

**MyBoi:** Fourth. I really need my best friend at the moment.

 

**_Calm as fuck_ **

****

**LanceyBoi sent a photo.**

**LanceyBoi _(3:30am)_ : **When your best friend shows up at your door with pizza. I love moments like these.

**Pidgeon _(6:00am):_** Okay. One I feel betrayed. Why wasn’t I invited??? Fuck you guys. I’m hurt.

**LanceyBoi sent a photo.**

**LanceyBoi _(6:30am):_** Pidge almost knocked down my door. We are all in my living room drinking soda and munching on bacon.

**FauxPa _(8:00am):_** Have you guys even slept?

**MasterChef:** No. It’s emotional support today.

**Pidgeon:** Lance has probably broke down crying at least five times since I got here.

**LanceyBoi:** YOU DON’T NEED TO RELEASE THAT INFORMATION.

**Keith:** Why?

**LanceyBoi:** IT’S PRIVATE-

**Keith:** Uh? Okay?

**FauxPa:** There is also something else going on today.

**Keith:** He is lying.

**MasterChef:** What is going on?

**Keith:** Nothing.

**Pidgeon:** I WANT TO KNOW THIS INFORMATION.

**LanceyBoi:** Tell us!!!

**FauxPa:** It’s someone’s birthday.

**MiceTrainer:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH!!!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuuup.  
> It's his birthday.   
> Next chapter will be about that.   
> Plus...  
> Some Halloween talk?  
> I just realized it's July and it's almost winter in this...I miss fall.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. That's all I got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO EXPRESS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS- FOR THE COMMENTS AND THE KUDOS. THANK YOU SO MUCH.
> 
> So....  
> I'm sorry this took so long.  
> It took me a while to figure how I wanted to make this chapter flow.   
> A couple things I would like to express.  
> Shallura isn't end goal. That was never the plan.   
> The Spanish parts are changing a bit. I'm putting the translation besides it, because I feel like that would be easier.   
> I think I had more, but I forgot.

**MasterChef changed the group name “ _Keith’s Birthday BASH”_**

**FauxPa:** I feel like that makes it sound a bit violent.

**Keith:** I rather we not.

**LanceyBoi:** HUNK MAKE A CAKE!

**LanceyBoi:** PIDGE ORDER ALL THE FOOD!

**LanceyBoi:** I’LL GET THE PRESENTS!

**Keith:** We have school.

**Pidgeon:** In less than twenty minutes.

**MasterChef:** Lance just swore and ran upstairs. He forgot all about his siblings. We will be helping him with that.

**MiceTrainer:** Awww. No party?

**Pidgeon:** Lance says he demands a party.

**Keith:** I don’t want a party.

**LanceyBoi:** YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER.

**LanceyBoi:** ACCEPT OUR LOVE.

**MasterChef:** What kind of flavor cake do you like?

**Keith:** I’m really not going to have a choice here, am I?

**FauxPa:** I’ll wait to give my present to you at the party!

**Keith:** Ugh.

**Keith:** Could you do…like coffee flavored cake?

**LanceyBoi:** Why coffee cake? Especially for a birthday cake?? Oh my gosh.

**LanceyBoi:** Why are you so weird?

**Keith:** I’m…sorry?

**LanceyBoi:** No you idiot.

**LanceyBoi:** Being weird is amazing.

**MasterChef:** I’ll start looking for ideas!

 

The school day went by pretty fast. Lance had surprised Keith by getting a very large cup of ice coffee, which Keith was very grateful for. Lance was standing by his car texting away. He still had his brothers to worry about, but he wasn’t really worried about them. They were crazy, but well behaved when he needed them to be. He has taught them well.

“Lance!” Hunk was running out the school doors heading to where Lance was standing. Pidge and Keith were walking behind him.

“Hunk!” Lance took off from his car and ran over to the male. Lance jumped into Hunk’s arms and wrapped himself around him. Both were in tears and Pidge looked completely unfazed by this while scrolling through her phone.

Keith was very confused, but no one else seemed to be reacting to this. “Didn’t they…you know have class together?”

“They do this all the time.” Pidge answered looking up from her phone.

“Don’t judge our love!” Lance managed to get back on his feet. “Oh! Keith hasn’t seen my favorite move we do!”

Hunk was grinning clearly excited. “Let’s do it.” Hunk bent his knees getting down into a squat. He laced his fingers together waiting for Lance.

“Are they doing what I think they are doing?” Keith was clearly a bit worried about this pair.

“Probably not.”

“I’m coming Hunk!” Lance had backed up before running straight for Hunk. He stepped on Hunk’s hand and instead of going one direction or the other he placed his hands on Hunk’s shoulder and with enough momentum he flipped himself upside down while holding onto Hunk’s shoulders.

“Oh! It worked!” Hunk held out his hands trying not to lose balance. Keith was slightly impressed about the little trick they did, but his attention was currently on Lance’s abs. This defiantly had its perks since Lance was upside down and gravity was such an amazing thing.

“LANCE! HUNK!”

“Fuck.” Lance went down pretty hard. “Let’s go!” Lance scrambled up off the ground heading to his car. Hunk and Pidge ran after him and Keith just casually walked over to his own car. Not bothering with them at all.

 

**_Keith’s Birthday BASH_ **

**Pidgeon sent a video.**

**Keith:** I was standing right by you. When did you do that?

**Pidgeon:** If you were paying attention I had my phone out.

**FauxPa:** Sigh.

**FauxPa:** How many times have I told you guys not to do this? Seriously. Is Lance alright?

**MiceTrainer:** This was amazing! I want to try it!

**MasterChef:** Lance is driving at the moment.

**MasterChef:** He is also fine. He has had worst falls. I’m not worried.

**FauxPa:** You’re not worried because you’re doing this stupid stunt with him.

**Pidgeon:** I’ll always be there to record.

**MasterChef:** I would never let my best friend die.

**MiceTrainer:** Oh! Are you going to post it??

**FauxPa:** Sigh.

**Pidgeon:** Of course I’m going to post it. Are you insane?

**Keith:** What?

**MasterChef:** All three of us do stuff on Instagram. Not surprising Lance has the most followers.

**Keith:** Seriously?

**Keith:** Why am I not surprised?

**FauxPa:** Are you making an account?

**Keith:** …I’m curious.

**MasterChef:** Mine is DaHunkChef.

**Pidgeon:** PidgeonHolt

**Keith:** I’m following you guys. Found Lance too.

**FauxPa:** FOLLOW YOUR BROTHER!

**Keith:** Of course you would have it.

**MasterChef:** We are all following you back! I got Lance’s phone, so I did it for him.

**FauxPa:** You guys aren’t home yet?

**Pidgeon:** Are you forgetting our plan?

**Pidgeon:** We are having a party!

**Pidgeon:** I’LL BRING THE ALCOHOL.

**Keith:** You’re literally a sophomore.

**Keith:** You’re too young to drink.

**FauxPa:** Allura and I are the only ones who are old enough to drink. So, no.

**MiceTrainer:** I can’t wait for everyone to be of age and we can all go out drinking.

**Keith:** I’m so confused how this works.

**Keith:** How do I work this app?

**LanceyBoi:** HELLO EVERYONE! WE ARE IN THE GROCERY STORE.

**MiceTrainer:** Lance! Your skin care routine video from a couple days ago was amazing! I learned so much.

**LanceyBoi:** Thank you-

**LanceyBoi:** Also Keith go to Shiro for help.

**FauxPa:** He did. He is now very interested in this app now.

**FauxPa:** He is ignoring all the messages now.

**Pidgeon:** We broke him. LOL.

**MasterChef:** Imagine if he started posting too?

**MasterChef:** What would he post???

**LanceyBoi:** Images of his motorcycle.

**Pidgeon:** You’re really into that motorcycle.

**LanceyBoi:** I’m going to steal it.

**Keith:** Excuse me?

**LanceyBoi:** I mean.

**LanceyBoi:** I would never do that.

**LanceyBoi:** I’m an angel. I would never do anything.

**LanceyBoi:** I would never steal your motorcycle.

**Keith:** Good.

**LanceyBoi:** At least not until it’s done.

**Keith:** Lance!

**Keith:** Oh.

**Keith sent a photo.**

**Keith:** This cake looks amazing.

**MasterChef:** Oh? That took a long time to do. The Oreos took forever to line up perfectly.

**Pidgeon:** I remember that cake. I still don’t understand how you managed to make them line up all the way around the cake perfectly.

**Pidgeon:** Seriously.

**Pidgeon:** What the actual fuck?

**LanceyBoi:** UPDATE: Leaving the store with everything. Meet at my house in about an hour!

**Keith:** Wait. We are actually doing this?

**LanceyBoi:** Oh my gosh. Yes.

**Keith:** Dang it.

**FauxPa:** I can’t wait for it.

 

 Shiro glanced over at Keith from the driver’s seat. “Are you still looking at stuff on Instagram? Do I need to take away your phone?”

Keith turned his phone, so Shiro could see his screen. There was a video of Lance mouthing words to a song and was doing little dance moves. “I don’t understand how he is so perfect.” He turned his phone back around looking through more pictures and videos.

“You really like him don’t you?”

“If he wasn’t straight I would probably just openly hit on him every second of the day.”

Shiro snorted shaking his head. “You? Openly flirt with someone? You have so much social anxiety.”

“I could handle it.”

“You would panic and say something stupid. Then hide in the bathroom panicking.” Shiro finally reached Lance’s house and parked in the driveway.

Keith finally put his phone away and looked at Lance’s house. He felt pretty nervous about this a lot more than before. “Okay…Maybe I can’t do this.”

“You’ll be fine.” Shiro got out of the car and was met with Blue, who was on a line. “Hey there girl.” Shiro bent down petting her.

“Guys!” Pidge had opened the door wearing a huge grin. “Come join me! I’m playing some video games. Lance and Hunk are all busy.”

“I’m coming.” Keith jogged over to the door and followed Pidge inside.

“I’ll be there in a moment. Getting Keith’s present.” Shiro turned around going back to his car.

When Keith entered the house he was a bit surprised how clean the house was. If he was right Lance had two younger brothers that were pretty young. Everything was open. He could clearly see Lance and Hunk working in the kitchen. There was just a little island separating everything.

Keith’s eyes finally landed on two boys that were by a huge window. One was in the middle of coloring something in. He looked older, so he guess it was probably Marco. Which meant the other was probably Luis. He wasn’t sure though. This was just him guessing.

Shiro came up behind him and made Keith move more into the house. Shiro went to where Pidge was to play whatever game she had picked out. Keith took a seat next to them a bit nervous. He was at his crushes house and sitting on his couch. How was he supposed to react?

“Luis!”

Keith turned his head to see the younger throwing pillows at the other.

“Stop. I’m working on something.” Marco whined trying to finish up what he was drawing. This was met with another pillow hitting him. “No me jodas!” _(Don’t fuck with me.)_

Luis ignored him and grabbed another pillow and tossed it over at Marco. Which missed this time. “Jodido.” _(This fucker)_ Luis muttered turning around crossing his arms.

Lance and Hunk both stopped what they were doing and whipped their heads around. Completely shocked. At this reaction Pidge and Shiro stopped what they were doing and looked over clearly confused. Keith was already watching what had been going on since it started.

Marco grabbed a pillow and threw it at Luis pretty hard. It was hard enough that Luis wasn’t expecting it and fell over on the floor. “What did you just say?!” Marco scrambled up and went over and literally jumped on his brother holding him down. “What did you say!?”

Luis yelped when his brother jumped on him. “Comemierda!” _(Eat shit)_ Luis struggled trying to push off his brother. He managed to get one of his hands free and pushed Marco. He scrambled up and jumped at Marco. Both boys were fighting for a solid ten seconds before being pulled away. Lance had Luis and Hunk had Marco.

Lance was completely shocked about what had happened. That had never happened before. Yeah, they fight a lot. Just not like that. “¿Están en serios? Vayanse a sus cuartos. Ahorita.” _(Are you serious? Go to your rooms. Now.)_

Both boys grumbled and went to go upstairs. Marco turned around looking at Lance. “Pero el lo empezó!” _(He started it though!)_

“No me importa quién lo comenzó". Yo lo estoy terminando. Vayanse.” _(I don’t care who started it. I’m ending it. Go.)_ Lance pointed towards the stairs. “Ahora.” _(Now.)_ With that Marco turned around heading to his room.

Lance sighed deeply going back to the kitchen. “Aveces me dan rabia.” _(Sometimes they annoy me)_ He mumbled out going back to working on his food. He mumbled to himself the rest of the time as he finished up.

The other three were a bit confused at what had happened. Hunk sensing this confusion went over and sat down. “Sorry, they just used some words that they shouldn’t have used. Plus…fighting.”

Pidge groaned and melted into the couch. She focused on her game once again. “I really should learn Spanish. It would be so much easier hanging around here.”

Hunk laughed shaking his head. “We tried to teach you, but all you wanted to know were swear words.”

“I have no regrets about that.” Pidge muttered focusing on the screen.

“I have some food for us!” Lance walked in with a plater full of sandwiches. “This is a Cuban sandwich. So, it has bread, pork, ham, pickles, butter, cheese, and mustard!”

“Lance wanted to do something Cuban and this is what we came up with at the store.” There was a slight whine from the outside.

“Blue wants inside!” Pidge jumped up from her seat and threw her controller at Shiro.

“Why me?” Shiro flinched when the controller hit him. He sighed pausing the game and setting the controller on the table.

Pidge ran outside and getting Blue. She came running in the house and went around to everyone wanting attention. Eventually she had decided to lay on her side on the floor. Pidge immediately went to sit beside Blue and leaned on her. Blue didn’t even react to this, as she was used to this. “Aw! I forgot the sandwich!”

Keith rolled his eyes and leaned forward and grabbed one of them. “Here you go.” He leaned over handing the sandwich to Pidge.

“You’re a life saver!” Pidge grabbed at the sandwich and cuddled back into Blue. “I thought I was going to starve.”

Hunk leaned forward taking his own sandwich. “So, we have something really important to talk about.” Hunk took a decent size bite of the sandwich and everyone else looked over at him. Once he managed to swallow he looked everyone dead in the eyes. “Halloween.”

“Scary movies and all the junk food we could ask for.” Lance answered right away.

“Fuck yeah!” Pidge leaned over towards Lance and gave him a high-five.

Shiro was looking down at his phone worried. “Sounds good…” He managed to mumble out.

Keith looked over at Shiro raising an eyebrow. “Have you not heard back from Allura? She usually texts back right away.” Keith frowned and glanced over at the phone.

“Yeah…I don’t understand.” He sighed and put his phone down. “Anyways, want to open your present?”

 

**Prince >> Princess**

**Prince:** It was nice going out to coffee with you. I’m so glad we got to catch up.

**Princess:** It was amazing! Sorry I had to cut it short! I had to meet with my friends.

**Prince:** It’s alright, princess. This was sort of last minute. I’m sorry I pulled you away from your friends.

**Princess:** Oh no! Don’t worry about it. Same time Friday?

**Prince:** Of course. I woudn’t miss it.

**Princess:** I’ll see you then. :)

 

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Allura opened the door frantically. She stopped in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Everyone was sitting on the floor and Lance was on the couch holding a guitar. They were all looking at her stunned. “I didn’t know you could play?”

“You got here on time. I was just starting.” Lance grinned. “Sit down with everyone. Relax.” Lance was laughing slightly.

“Am I the only one worried about that laugh?” Allura pointed out sitting beside Shiro.

“Nope. He has been doing this since Keith requested he played. I’m pretty worried.” Shiro answered and wrapped an arm around Allura’s shoulder.

“Shhhhh. I’m going to start playing.” Lance played a few cords of the song.

“Lance.” Hunk glared at his friend.

“Shhhh.” Pidge shoved at Hunk. “Let him do what he wants!” Which caused Hunk to glare at her.

 

_Tiptoe…_

“Oh my fucking god.” Shiro sighed heavily and his palm met his face. “No.”

 

_Through the window…_

_By the window_

_That is where I’ll be_

_Come tiptoe_

_Through the tulips…_

Allura was thinking for a moment trying to figure out the song. “Isn’t this from some movie…?”

“Insidious.” Keith answered right away.

“Oh right! That’s the movie you made me watch when I first came over to hang out.” Allura grinned looking at Keith.

“Oh my gosh.” Lance stopped playing the guitar. “You’re ruining the song. Don’t you want to listen to me?”

“No.” Shiro answered with a straight face. “Please. No.”

“Yes.” Keith answered looking straight at Shiro. They both stared for a moment not saying anything.

“No.  Not even for your birthday. I won’t allow this.” Shiro shook his head not letting up.

“I mean…Keith is the birthday boy.” Lance teased. “It would be a shame if we didn’t do the request.”

“No. Fuck you.” Shiro looked at Lance his face void of emotions.

“Language.” Lance shot back, grinning.

Allura was extremely confused about what was happening and leaned over to Pidge. “What is happening?”

Lance shot up off the couch and set his guitar down. “It’s time to tell a story!”

“Kill me.” Shiro muttered.

“So, a couple years ago it was around Halloween and Hunk had surprised me with this amazing shark suit! I couldn’t let it go to waste and Shiro was the perfect one to test it out on. We had our yearly scary movie marathon and I decided to play that song. Which isn’t that scary. Let’s be honest here. Anyways, I played it on the speakers and basically I scared the shit out of Shiro. The moment he sat down on the couch I came up behind him and basically jumped on him.” Lance was explaining while walking around the room.

“He screamed like a little girl!” Pidge laughed remembering.

“I think you guys just like to torture me or something. You throw shit at me and you try scaring me every time you get the chance.” Shiro squinted his eyes looking at them.

“Oh you love having us around!” Lance laughed and sat back on the couch. All he got was a grunt as an answer from Shiro.

 

**MasterChef changed the group name “ _HalloweenHype_ ”**

**MasterChef:** Who is with me?

**Keith:** Halloween is my favorite part of the year.

**FauxPa:** It’s because he goes on hunts.

**Pidgeon:** Excuse you. I’m extremely happy he is into this stuff.

**MiceTrainer:** I’ve never understood this…hunting thing.

**Keith:** It’s amazing and I will find Mothman.

**Pidgeon:** I’m going after Slender Man.

**Pidgeon:** We should go on a hunt together. Omfg.

**Keith:** I’m in.

**Pidgeon:** Wonder if Lance would be willing to go-

**Keith:** Does he like that sort of thing?

**MasterChef:** He is extremely into ghost hunting. Even though he is terrified of them.

**MiceTrainer:** Oh. Has anyone seen him?

**MasterChef:** He texted me a little bit ago saying he was going to be MIA for a bit.

**Pidgeon:** Same.

**Keith:** Why?

**Pidgeon:** No idea. He probably is putting his siblings to sleep.

 

Lance did put his siblings down to sleep. Almost an hour ago now. He had walked outside with his headphones and was now sitting on the ground. Music played as he looked down at his phone. He felt completely numb.

 

**Lotor:** Hey.

**Lotor:** I’m back in town. Don’t tell anyone about what happened between us. You know how I am when things don’t go my way.

**Lotor:** I’m very much interested in someone.

**Lotor:** Don’t get in my way.

**Lotor:** You remember the last time I got mad, right?

 

He was back. How long has he been back? Who was this person that he was into? Why didn’t he come to him? Lance was so confused at the moment.

He knew he still loved Lotor, but he also knew that this wasn’t healthy. He knew and yet…he still wanted to be with him.

Lance closed his eyes listening to the lyrics of the song and softly sung along to the music.

 

_I still see your shadows in my room_

_Can’t take back the love I gave you_

_It’s to the point where I love you and I hate you_

Lance paused and opened his eyes looking forward. The pool. He hasn’t had timed to drain it and water always seemed to calm him down, so there wasn’t anything wrong with it. Lance got up from his spot unhooking his headphones, so the song played freely.

 

_Easier said than done_

_I thought you were the one_

_Listening to my heart instead of my head_

Lance set his phone on the edge and leaned over getting the drape that covered the pool. He pulled it only halfway since he really didn’t need it all the way off.

 

_You left me falling and landing inside my grave_

_I know you want me dead_

_I take prescriptions to make me feel a-okay_

_I know it’s all in my head_

Lance stared at the water not moving an inch. His mind was completely blank. He felt nothing staring down at the water. It was like his body and mind was just completely numb.

 

_I have these lucid dreams where I can’t move a thing_

_Thinking of you in my bed_

_You were my everything_

_Thoughts of a wedding ring_

_Now I’m just better off dead_

Lance fell forward in the water the music being muffled by the water. He stayed under for a moment before heading up for air.

 

_I’ll do it over again_

_I didn’t want it to end_

_I watch it blow in the wind_

_I should’ve listened to my friends_

_Did this shit in the past_

_But I want it to last_

Lance stared up at the sky and at the stars that covered it. He couldn’t hear the music anymore. Everything around him went completely silent. He loved it. No anxiety. No depression. No feelings. He felt his body fall backwards and he was under the water once again. His eyes opened as he looked up past the water. The water and sky mashed together and Lance was finally relaxed. He felt himself open his mouth slightly and water entered his mouth. He didn’t even react and just floated underwater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo  
> Yeah  
> Don't hate me


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just...bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was up until 5am writing this.  
> Not even for the fact that I was trying to get this done.  
> Just  
> I was so into this-
> 
> ALSO THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! LOVE YOU GUYS!

_“It’ll be…It’ll be okay.” A twelve old Lance was mumbling, as he curled up to the body that was on the floor._

_There was sounds coming from outside the bathroom. Probably someone running up the stairs. The door shot open and in came a man. “Veronica!” His brown eyes immediately went to the two figures. “Oh my gosh…” He went down moving towards Lance. “Lance…come here.”_

_“Anthony!” Lance didn’t move from his sister’s body. “She…She…”_

_“I know…I already called.” Veronica had sent him a text while he was at work. He had called right away knowing what she had meant. “They’ll be here soon…Come here. I promise…she will be alright.”_

_Lance still didn’t move and curled up even more. “My…My parents…”_

_Anthony sighed, closing his eyes. “I…I don’t know. They didn’t pick up.”_

_Lance finally let the tears spilled. “Why…” He kept mumbling this word until the paramedics showed up._

_It was a couple days before she woke up. Anthony was beside her the whole time. He had taken time off work, so he could be with Veronica. Lance always came by after school and today was no exception._

_“Anthony…” Veronica muttered. She was still very weak and just tired. “I can’t do this…I want…I want out. Please…just take me away…”_

_His hand gripped hers tighter. “Yeah…I promise…Just don’t leave me.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back. “I love you…”_

_Veronica smiled weakly looking at him. “I love you too…”_

_Lance was leaning against the wall outside of the room. Looking at the ground not making himself known to the two. He didn’t go into the room and eventually left the hospital going down to the ocean._

_A week later Anthony was moving stuff out of their house. Grabbing things that Veronica told him she would need. They were moving to Florida. Starting a new life away from this family. Lance sat on the couch silent while Anthony did what he needed. There were no words between them. Lance had made it known he was mad about the whole situation. Eventually, once Anthony was done he had walked over to Lance and bent down. “You’ll have to come see us…when you can.”_

_He turned away not looking at Anthony._

_“I know you’re mad she is leaving…but you can’t keep this up.” Anthony pats Lance’s head and stood up._

_“You’re selfish…” Lance muttered, curling up on the couch._

_“What?” Anthony couldn’t hear through all that mumbling._

_“YOU’RE SELFISH!” He was still curled up on the couch. “I HATE YOU AND MY SISTER! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DO THAT? WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER AWAY?”_

_“Lance, she’s not well. She needs to leave to get better. You’ll still be able to see her.” Anthony moved on the couch, his hand resting on Lance’s back._

_“I don’t want to. I hate her.” He muttered burying his head into his arms. “I’m tired.”_

_“Lance, you might not understand at the moment. She…”_

_“Shut up!” Lance yelled covering his ears. Tears were running down his face as he tried not to listen to Anthony. “I don’t care!”_

_Anthony sighed and leaned closer to Lance. “We’ll miss you. Like I said…you should come visit.”_

_“Never…” Lance mumbled not moving. Anthony stayed next to Lance until he had to leave._

Lance gasped for air as he surfaced the water. His eyes were wide as he looked up to the sky. His mind was racing and he couldn’t think straight. Between that memory and what was going through his mind before…he couldn’t figure out what his actual thoughts were.

Lance went to the edge and lifted himself out of the water. He was soaking wet. His clothes were soaked and his hair was all weird from the water. It was cold. The water and the air were cold. It was almost November, so it was going to snow soon.

He wrapped his arms around his body trying to keep warm. Making sure he grabbed his phone he walked inside his house. He was still soaked, so he was leaving water around as he walked.

He was almost to the stairs. He was so close to just disappearing, but of course the world couldn’t just let him be.

“Lance?”

He completely froze at his mother’s voice. It was like slow motion for him as he turned to face her. He knew what he almost did. He knew. Maybe…she knew too? It was pretty obvious in reality.

She walked over looking extremely worried. “Why are you soaked?” Her hand rested against Lance’s cheek. “Oh my gosh…you’re freezing.” It wasn’t that hard to follow the water that lead to outside. Her eyes finally caught a glance at the pool and to see the tarp pulled back. “Lance-.”

He pulled away from her and started heading up the stairs. He didn’t say anything to her or even make any eye contact. He couldn’t. Not after what just happened.

“Lance! You can’t just ignore me. You need to talk with me.” She wouldn’t stop trying and she was heading up the stairs after Lance.

It was all frustrating and Lance was trying to keep his cool. She just…wouldn’t let him hide away. That’s all he wanted at the moment was to be alone. Just leave him. Everyone was really good at it anyways.

She finally managed to grab Lance’s arm and tug him back. “Lance…please.” She begged her son.

“Basta!” _(Enough!)_ Lance snapped. He finally turned and was glaring at his mom. He just wanted to be alone.

Her grip loosened as her eyes widen. She was shocked.

“Déjalo.” _(Leave it.)_ Lance mumbled out before pulling his arm away. He walked away from her and went to his room.

She didn’t go after him though. Instead she went back downstairs and grabbed her phone. Her finger hovered over the call button before finally pressing it.

 _“Hey, can I call you back? I’m just going into a meeting.”_ A male spoke as he answered the phone.

“Cariño.” _(Sweetheart.)_ Her voice was shaking and she had to wipe away a small tear that had managed to slip out. “I…I think there is something wrong with Lance.”

There was silence on the other line for a moment. “Just give me a second.” There was some talking and a door closing before he came back. “What’s going on?”

“I just got home…he was inside just soaking.” She couldn’t calm down her voice. “The cover to the pool is halfway off…and I think…”

He sighed deeply. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. Maybe he just wanted to swim? You know he loves the water. He used to spend most of his time by the ocean.”

“It wasn’t like that.” She snapped at him. “You should have seen his face. You should have seen how he acted…I’m his mother and I know…oh my gosh…”

_“Hey, breathe. Please. It’ll be okay. I’ll talk with him once I get back. I have three more meetings, but I’ll be home next Friday.”_

“Ivan, this is more important than those meetings. I know that we’re so close, but this is our own son. Are…Are we really going to ignore another sign? Just because of work? I can’t…I can’t handle having another kid in the hospital. We didn’t even know until she got out! We were so busy and Lance had to handle all of that…Ivan. Please.”

There was silence over the phone for a moment. He was thinking and he knew she was right. It was easy to see why he had to miss the others. _“Yeah. You’re right. I’ll cancel the others and I’ll be home as soon as I can. I’m sorry…”_

“I’m going to take tomorrow off and if need be I’ll take off a couple more. I’ll see if he wants to go to school tomorrow too. I’m not going to rush things. I don’t want to push things more than I have.”

_“Text me and let me know. I should be able to figure out a flight by tomorrow. It might not be until the weekend though.”_

“Alright…I’m going to bed now.” Their bedroom was downstairs beside the washroom, so it didn’t take long to get there. “I love you.”

_“I love you too. I’ll talk with you when you wake up. Goodnight.”_

“Goodnight.” She hung up the phone and went to sleep.

Lance didn’t go to school the next day or the next. It was Friday before anyone knew it and Lance didn’t even attempt to even talk to anyone in the group. No one knew where he was at or what was going on.

 

**_Halloween Hype_ **

**MasterChef:** Sooooooooo

 **MasterChef:** We going to talk about the elephant in the room?

 **Pidgeon:** Don’t look at me. I tried the first day and every single day after.

 **Keith:** He’s probably just sick.

 **MasterChef:** No.

 **MasterChef:** He would have told ME.

 **MasterChef:** He tells me everything! He even tells me when he takes a massive dump!

 **MiceTrainer:** TMI.

 **Pidgeon:** It’s actually pretty scary about how true this is.

 **Keith:** That’s….actually pretty weird.

 **Keith:** Like

 **Keith:** Is this a normal friendship?

 **FauxPa:** They’ve always been like this since I met them.

 **Pidgeon:** All three of us have known each other the same amount of time. This is all completely normal to me, so I don’t really see an issue.

 **MiceTrainer:** Why not go over to his house?

 **MasterChef:** I’ve tried and his mom is blocking me from seeing him.

 **FauxPa:** Wait.

 **FauxPa:** Doesn’t Lance need his homework?

 **Pidgeon:** We’ve tried! We literally can’t get a word out without his mom sending us away.

 **FauxPa:** I might have an idea...

 **MasterChef:** I’ve tried sneaking up to his window, but he locked the window. He has his curtain down too.

 **Pidgeon:** No idea what’s wrong with him.

 **FauxPa:** I was thinking about sending in Keith.

 **Keith:** Excuse me?

 **Keith:** How about no.

 **MasterChef:** Actually

 **MasterChef:** That’s a good idea.

 **MasterChef:** I’m not sure if you’ll get to see him, but his mom doesn’t know you.

 **MasterChef:** You’ll be able to at least give him the homework.

 **Pidgeon:** Which is something.

 **Keith:** Guys. No.

 **Pidgeon:** Keith.

 **Pidgeon:** You’re our only hope.

 **Keith:** …

 **Keith:** Do I have to?

 **MiceTrainer:** Yes.

 **FauxPa:** Yes.

 **MasterChef:** Please. I want to make sure he is at least alright.

 **Pidgeon:** Same. I’m actually really worried.

 **Keith:** Fine. I’ll go.

 

Which is how Keith ended up in front of Lance’s door. He was just dropped off by Shiro a couple minutes ago. He had no idea what to do at that moment. This was Lance’s house and he was alone. He has the hugest crush on Lance. What. Does. He. Do.

“Can I help you with something?”

Keith jumped and he probably crapped himself too. Not really. Just felt like that. He turned around and came face to face with a male. He was tall by a good amount too. He had dark eyes and dark brown hair.

Keith stumbled trying to find the right words. “Lance!” He managed to say at least that. “Um…I’m from school? I got sent…for…” He was a mess at the moment. He didn’t even know who this guy was! “Homework.” He managed out.

The guy didn’t seem fazed at all by him. “Oh. That’s fine. You can come in if you want.” The guy walked past Keith and heading into the house.

Keith was pretty confused still about who this guy actually was. He followed after him though without question.

A woman emerged from the kitchen and grinned going to the man. That’s when Keith finally put two and two together. These two were Lance’s parents. This got a little more awkward than he thought it was going to get. The woman had went to hug the man and kissed him. After her eyes finally landed on Keith. “Who is this?”

“He’s here for me.” Lance was resting against the wall halfway down the stairs. He had black shorts and a blue tank top on. He also didn’t look sick in the slightest.

Keith jumped from the sudden voice and immediately turned around. “Lance.” Keith couldn’t help the small smile form on his lips seeing him. So, he wasn’t exactly displeased by going to see Lance. He missed him a lot. Just…crushes were hard. Especially if the guy you were crushing on is completely straight and you were completely gay for him.

Lance smiled. It was a sad smile though. “It’s fine. He is just dropping homework off. You don’t need to kick him out.”

Lance’s mom wasn’t sure at all. She had her own thoughts about the whole thing. “Lance…I think you still need to rest and not see anyone.”

“It’s just homework. It’ll give me something to do.” Lance looked at her for a moment before finally getting the nod of approval. “Thank you. Keith, come on.”

“What?” Keith blinked. What does Lance mean by that? Was it to hand over the bag?

“We’re going to my room.” Lance turned heading back up the rest of the stairs.

“What?” Keith wasn’t ready. It was one thing coming to Lance’s house to give him homework. It was another thing to go into said boy’s room. Alone. Just the two of them. He was fucked.

“Keeeeith. Come on.”

Yeah. Utterly fucked. “I’m…I’m coming.” He walked up the stairs following after Lance.

When he finally entered Lance’s room it wasn’t what he expected at all. First off he had at least a queen size bed that had like blue tinted galaxy sheets. Nothing that he had actually expected. Blue was laying on the bed cuddled up with this body size shark pillow. The walls were littered with different posters of anime, pictures of friends, pictures of the ocean, pictures of family, posters of bands, and just everything in between.

 The room though was extremely clean. Even his desk that only had a couple books and an opened laptop. It was weird.

“So, can I have my homework?” Lance had moved to sit on his bed. “Or are you just going to keep it?”

“Oh. Yeah…sorry.” Keith had walked over and handed Lance the bag. Then it hit him. Lance knew why Keith was here. He was actually expecting him to show up. “Wait. How did you know?”

Lance had managed to grab the bag and empty everything on the bed. “I’ve been looking at group chat.”

“Why didn’t you reply? You see how worried we were.”

Lance hummed looking through some of the stuff. “Yeah…” He glanced over at Keith. “Why don’t you like me?”

Keith blanked. Flabbergasted. “What?”

“You don’t like me very much, right? Or am I reading this wrong? Everyone seems to just force you to hang out with me.”

“No!” Keith said a little too sudden. “I mean…I’m not used to…this. I’m used to only having Shiro around and being off by myself.”

Lance leaned back on his hands as he looked up at his ceiling. “Fair enough. I could see the awkwardness in that.”

Keith had no idea what to say. He just stood there awkwardly waiting for Lance to say or do something.

“You know…You're nothing like the rumors claim to be. I learned that pretty fast.”

Keith’s eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. “Rumors?”

“Yeahhhh.” Lance laughed remembering some of the said rumors. “They were all about you being this tuff emo guy. Who was this huge loner and extremely emo. I mean…you were glaring at people all the time. There were rumors about how you kept getting in trouble with the law. Everyone was like set that you were just running from the law and they were waiting for you to vanish one day.”

“What?” Keith looked shocked.

“They’re all wrong of course. You’re not really a loner or anything. You just are awkward about making friends.” Lance shrugged and dropped down to his bed. Blue moved slightly away from the shark to give Lance some kisses.

“I mean…” Keith was rubbing his arm and glanced out the window. “Friends are hard to find who…you know…want to deal with all your issues.”

“We’re friends, right?”

Keith wasn’t sure where this was going. Why he unexpectedly brought this all up. Lance could have easily just grabbed the bag and told him goodbye. Why did he end up in his room? “That’s…That’s a trick question, right?”

“I’m serious.”

There was no hint of joking on Lance’s face. He just looked lost at that moment. So vulnerable. “Yeah…we’re friends.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Red.” Keith answered right away. His eyes were on Lance as the male laid on the bed.

“Mines blue.” Lance chuckled. He could feel the tears starting to build up pretty fast. “It reminds me of the ocean. I love the ocean. I…I love water.”

“Lance…”

“I tried to drown myself the other day.” Lance was fully crying now. He hadn’t admitted it to himself the whole time. He just recently came to terms with it. He didn’t want to acknowledge it. He wanted to evade it as long as possible.

There was a dip in the mattress, but Lance didn’t move at first. Keith had sat down next to him. It was awkward being so close. “Do you…Do you want to talk about it?”

“No…” He was letting the tears flow on their own. Not trying to wipe them away. He hesitated for a moment. “Can I…Can I hug you?”

Keith’s heart was beating fast. He knew the situation. He knew how serious it was. “Yeah…that’s fine.”

It happened faster than he thought it would. Lance had moved fast and clung onto him. Lance’s arms wrapped around just under Keith’s arms and his head was buried into his neck. Keith gently moved his arms around Lance. His heart was probably beating so hard and Lance could probably hear it.

Lance didn’t pull away from Keith as he started talking. “Can you…not tell everyone? I’m not ready yet.”

“I can just tell everyone you’re sick.”

They stayed like that until it was time for Keith to leave.

 

**_Halloween Hype_ **

**Keith:** Lance is just sick. He has his homework by the way.

 **MasterChef:** THEN WHY HASN’T HE TEXTED ME OR SOMETHING?

 **Keith:** He just hasn’t been strong enough to really use his phone.

 **Pidgeon:** Why doesn’t he go to the doctors then?

 **Keith:** He did this morning. They have him on medication.

 **MasterChef:** UGH. Fine. I’ll accept it. I’m not happy though.

 **Pidgeon:** I wonder if he’ll be at school Monday then.

 **FauxPa:** If he feels better I’m sure he will be.

 

**LanceyBoi >> Mullet**

**LanceyBoi** _(10:45pm)_ **:** If you didn’t have to sleep, what would you do with that extra time?

 **Mullet:** What?

 **LanceyBoi:** Answer the question-

 **Mullet:** Uh…I don’t know. Read?

 **LanceyBoi:** I’d probably start learning a bunch of different languages and spend a bunch of time by the ocean.

 **LanceyBoi:** What are some of your hobbies?

 **Mullet:** You know I work on my motorcycle.

 **Mullet:** What’s with the sudden questions?

 **LanceyBoi:** You have to have more than that for a hobby.

 **LanceyBoi:** I’m just trying to get to know my friend more.

 **LanceyBoi:** We hardly talk.

 **Mullet:** I mean…I draw sometimes.

 **LanceyBoi:** Wait.

 **LanceyBoi:** Really?

 **Mullet:** Yes?

 **LanceyBoi:** OMG. You need to show me!

 **Mullet:** I’m kind of out running errands at the moment.

 **LanceyBoi:** Later then!

 **LanceyBoi:** What kind of errands?

 **Mullet:** A part for my bike came in today.

 **LanceyBoi:** You should give me a ride.

 **Mullet:** What?

 **LanceyBoi:** You know on your bike. When it’s done of course.

 **Mullet:** Right. Uh. That’s fine.

 **LanceyBoi:** WE CAN GO TO THE OCEAN ON YOUR BIKE.

 **Mullet:** Have you even been on one?

 **LanceyBoi:** I haven’t.

 **Mullet:** So…You don’t even know if you’ll like it.

 **LanceyBoi:** We won’t know until we go for that ride-

 **Mullet:** You’re ridiculous.

**LanceyBoi changed Mullet name to _KeefyBoi_**

**KeefyBoi:** ….Honestly not upset by this.

 **LanceyBoi:** WE HAVE MATCHING NAMES NOW.

 **KeefyBoi:** ….Holy shit. We do.

 **LanceyBoi:** Don’t tell Hunk. He will be hurt.

 **KeefyBoi:** Which reminds me…You tell him when you take a dump?

 **KeefyBoi:** Pretty sure that’s not a normal friendship.

 **LanceyBoi:** For one. I only tell him when it’s massive.

 **LanceyBoi:** Second of all. You’ve seen us. What is normal about us?

 **KeefyBoi:** You got me there.

 **KeefyBoi:** I don’t want a friendship like that. I don’t want to even know that.

 **LanceyBoi:** I NEED TO TAKE A MASSIVE DUMP.

 **KeefyBoi:** At that…I’m going to leave you.

 **LanceyBoi:** Nooooooooo.

 **LanceyBoi:** Keeeeeeeith.

 **LanceyBoi:** Dooooooon’t.

 **LanceyBoi:** Leaaaaaaave.

 **LanceyBoi:** Meeeeeeeee.

 **KeefyBoi:** Why won’t you talk in group?

 **LanceyBoi:** That got serious-

 **LanceyBoi:** I’m just not ready for it. I need some time.

 **KeefyBoi:** Yeah. Okay. I understand.

 **LanceyBoi** _(2:00am)_ **:** I have a question.

 **KeefyBoi** _(2:35)_ **:** I was asleep.

 **LanceyBoi:** I can’t sleep. I had a great idea though.

 **KeefyBoi:** You’re not letting me go to sleep…are you?

 **LanceyBoi:** I’ll let you sleep when you answer my question.

 **KeefyBoi:** What is it?

 **LanceyBoi:** Want to go to the aquarium with me? Like around the afternoon?

 **KeefyBoi:** ….You woke me up just for this?

 **LanceyBoi:** Yes.

 **KeefyBoi:** Ugh. Why all the sudden?

 **LanceyBoi:** You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.

 **KeefyBoi:** Stupid.

 **KeefyBoi:** You could have just asked me in the morning.

 **KeefyBoi:** I’ll go though.

 **LanceyBoi:** FUCKING HAD ME WORRIED FOR A SECOND THERE. WHO STARTS OUT A YES BY SAYING STUPID?

 **LanceyBoi:** Also, really happy you said yes-

 **LanceyBoi:** FRIEND BONDING MOMENTS.

 **KeefyBoi:** I’m going to bed.

 **LanceyBoi:** GOODNIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!  
> Hope you guys like it!


End file.
